Aube
by Phanis
Summary: De nouveau trois cris, toujours la peur d’Angela, encore ma colère et la douleur d’Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Petit rappel : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et j'en suis jalouse !!!_

_Première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture, à vrai dire, c'est aussi la première fois qu'un livre me donne autant envie d'écrire une suite._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Blessures**

Il fallait que je lui dise, que ce soit moi qui lui annonce, il pouvait me mépriser mais moi je ne pouvais pas ignorer notre amitié. Jacob devait entendre de ma bouche que j'allais épouser Edward et surtout que je désirais, moi et moi seule, devenir un vampire. L'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore, voilà une phrase qui me convenait parfaitement, elle explique tout, on ne peut pas lutter contre un tel sentiment, je ne savais même pas si des personnes se sont aimées aussi fort qu'Edward et moi, en tout cas pas plus, c'était définitivement impossible.

Edward ne savait pas encore que j'avais décidé de dire 'oui' mais je devais profiter d'un dimanche après-midi où Charlie avait réussi à m'emmener à la Push pour parler à Jacob.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir mon père avait insisté pour prendre sa voiture de patrouille, plus confortable selon lui. L'horreur, se promener dans un véhicule de police ! Tout le monde nous regardait arriver dans la réserve et je fus contente que mon père ne s'y attarda pas, il prit directement le chemin de la maison de Billy, celui-ci nous attendant déjà sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour, claironna-t-il visiblement heureux à la perspective de passer la journée ensemble.

- Bonjour Billy, Jacob n'est pas là?

Je savais que ma question précipitée était à peine polie mais j'étais trop sur les nerfs pour y penser.

- Salut Billy, comme tu le vois Bella est contente de te voir, lanca Charlie en me jetant un regard noir.

- Ce n'est rien Charlie. Jacob ne sera pas tout de suite là, il est allé sur la plage. Je crois qu'il est un peu …triste en ce moment.

- Oh.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre, et en plus j'allais encore en rajouter dans peu de temps.

- Je vais aller le rejoindre alors, je vous laisse tous les deux, leur dis-je avec un faible sourire guère convainquant.

Je connaissais bien ce chemin pour l'avoir souvent parcouru pendant l'absence d'Edward, au moins j'étais sûre de ne pas me perdre. Je vis immédiatement Jacob, assis sur notre arbre. Il observait le mouvement de la mer mais je savais pertinemment qu'il m'avait déjà entendu ou 'flairé'. Il ne retourna qu'au dernier moment et me lança un regard plein de tristesse. Oh non! pas cette expression qui me culpabilisait encore davantage, la tâche allait être encore plus compliquée et douloureuse que prévue.

- Bonjour Jacob, le saluai-je d'une voix encore assurée. Comment vas-tu?

- Mal, ça t'étonne?

Sa voix était morose et aussi un peu furieuse, pourquoi lui avais-je posé cette question, je pouvais vraiment être idiote quelque fois. J'inspirai profondément et décidai d'entrer rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

- Je suis désolée Jake, je sais que la situation n'est pas facile. Pour aucun de nous. Mais je veux être franche avec toi, ne rien te cacher. Tu es un super ami, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu, et tu le seras toujours si tu le veux bien…

- Non, me coupa-t-il. Je ne peux pas, je voudrais bien mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi revient-on encore là-dessus. Tu prends plaisir à retourner le couteau dans la plaie Bella?

Sa voix était maintenant vraiment hargneuse, aucun doute sur son état d'esprit. D'ailleurs son corps commença à trembler, Jacob ferma les yeux essayant de toutes ses forces de se maîtriser.

- Dis-moi ce que tu es venue faire ici Bella, finissons-en au plus vite, cracha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je vais être directe alors, mais je t'en prie n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dis avant. Je vais épouser Edward et je vaux qu'il me …

Le grognement de Jacob et surtout ses tremblements m'empêchèrent de terminer ma phrase. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état, il connaissait pourtant mes sentiments pour lui et mon amour pour Edward. L'annonce du mariage était évidemment inattendue mais, à bien y penser, c'était l'aboutissement logique de ma relation avec Edward et il se doutait déjà de ma décision de devenir l'une des leurs.

- Bella, vas t-en…Tout de suite, hurla-t-il tremblant de plus en plus fort.

Je me levai précipitamment, ma proximité ne devait pas l'aider à se calmer. Il était même plus sage de partir, de ne pas rester près de lui, mais j'avais peur qu'il ressente ça comme un nouvel abandon.

- Bouge Bella! Je ne vais pas me contrôler longtemps.

Sa voix était ce coup-ci vraiment menaçante, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, surveillant où je mettais mes pieds, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber. Pour le coup j'étais réellement en danger, Jacob venait de se transformer et c'était plus que préoccupant même si j'avais pris une petite avance. J'étais maintenant dans la forêt et ce qui devait arriver arriva: une branche traîtresse se mit sur mon chemin et je m'étalai de tout mon long.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps: ma chute, la transformation de Jacob et le son de deux voix qui m'étaient familières.

Ben et Angela, main dans la main, apparurent au détour du sentier. Je restai figée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible une telle situation. Une filet de voix sorti de ma gorge, un son à peine audible.

- Faites demi-tour, vite!

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le loup-garou entra en scène. Qu'il s'attaque à moi, mais pas à mes amis. Malgré mes espoirs, Ben fit une chose vraiment stupide et courageuse, me voyant en difficulté face à cette créature, il se plaça entre nous voulant me protéger, moi mais aussi Angela. Comment aurait-il pu lutter contre un loup-garou, il n'avait aucune chance, un coup de patte lui lacéra le dos de haut en bas et trois cris résonnèrent dans la forêt, la douleur de Ben, la peur d'Angela et ma colère, contre moi pour avoir mit Ben dans cette situation et contre Jacob pour l'avoir blessé, peut-être tué. Le loup-garou était toujours aussi furieux et en un instant il se rua vers moi. De nouveau trois cris, toujours la peur d'Angela, encore ma colère et la douleur d'Edward.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. Je ne peux pas évaluer mon travail toute seule alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises)..._

_désolée pour la 'longueur' de ce chapitre, je ne pensais pas qui ça allait faire si court._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour les quelques reviews que j'ai déjà eu au premier chapitre, ça fait super plaisir!!! J'essayerais de vous répondre à chaque fois._

_Peoplefor peace: ça c'est de l'enthousiasme, rien qu'une review comme ça me donne avant de continuer. J'espère ne pas t'avoir gâché ton week-end!! Tu vois je n'ai pas été longue mais ça ne sera pas toujours pareil, j'avais déjà ce chapitre d'écrit!_

_Kya Fanel: moi aussi je suis fière de la fin du premier chapitre (faut bien s'envoyer des fleurs quelques fois. Que 4 fautes!! et en plus je ne suis pas persuadée pour 'entendu' et 'flairé' puisqu'il s'agit de Jacob, mais bon, j'ai peut-être oublié des règles de grammaire!! J'essayerais de corriger les deux autres. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu en trouves d'autres._

_EdwardETbella: j'ai pas tout compris mais au moins l'essentiel, tu as aimé ce que j'ai écris, ça me fais très très plaisir. La phrase de Noah ce n'est pas fais exprès, je ne sais même pas laquelle c'est._

_Theriel: oui j'ai vu que c'était un peu court, mais il fallait que j'arrive à cette fin là. Pour la peine j'ai réunis mes deux prochains chapitre en un seul!!!_

_Voilà donc la suite, perso je suis fière de ma deuxième partie._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: Transformation **

_Il_ était là, il s'était placé devant moi pour me protéger, présentant son dos à Jacob, mais son corps à la dureté de pierre ne résista visiblement pas aux griffes d'un loup-garou. Mon bras non plus d'ailleurs mais la douleur de la griffure était bien négligeable par rapport à l'état d'Edward. Les profondes entailles de son dos laissèrent échapper un liquide clair, comme du sang très dilué.

- Edward, non, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je tentai de le retenir mais ses jambes ne purent plus le supporter et il s'écroula à terre. Je restai près de lui, il ne respirait pas, mais que devais-je en conclure? Ses yeux étaient fermés, je passais mes mains sur son visage espérant le forcer à me regarder, mes yeux étaient déjà inondés de larmes.

- Edward, je t'en prie, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît…

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de parler, je ne faisais même pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi bien que j'attendis plusieurs voix, toutes connues, mais je n'étais pas à même d'y prêter attention.

Edward ouvrit faiblement les yeux, je sursautai Je fus soulagée pendant un instant mais mon inquiétude revint encore plus forte lorsque je vis la couleur verte de ses iris, sûrement sa couleur d'origine. Cela ne me rassura en rien.

- Bella, ne me touche pas, recule, haleta-t-il en essayant de me repousser. Je t'en prie ne reste pas près de moi.

Au contraire le soulagement me fit faire tout l'inverse que ce qu'il m'avait demandé, je le pris dans mes bras en pleurant de plus bel. Ce fut à cet instant que je sentis la brûlure qui venait de mon bras, de la griffure plus excatement. Cette douleur, ce feu, me ramena une année en arrière. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur, presque un cri. Je tournai mon visage vers Edward et le regardai avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne m'avait pas mordu, il était toujours dans mes bras mais il me regardait avec un air affolé.

- Bella, non, pas ça, gémit-il paniqué. Carlisle, fais quelque chose, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je compris que le clan des loups-garous et la famille Cullen nous avaient rejoints. Ils avaient dû pouvoir maîtriser Jacob, apporter des soins à Ben, et de l'aide pour Angela. Je ressentie pour elle un brusque élan de compassion qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, la douleur revint encore plus forte et me fit cette fois-ci pousser un hurlement. C'était comme si de l'huile bouillante essayait de s'insinuer dans mes veines en remontant dans mon bras. Un deuxième cri retentit mais celui-ci ne m'appartenait pas. Je sentis des bras froids me soulever délicatement, Carlisle m'emmena vers sa voiture.

- Edward, comment va-t-il? lui demandai-je précipitamment avant de retenir mon cri pour ne pousser qu'un gémissement quand 'l'huile' se transforma en glace dans mes veines.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, on va s'occuper de lui, et de toi aussi. N'hésite pas à crier si tu as mal, te retenir ne fera qu'empirer les choses, déclara Carlisle avec un professionnalisme exemplaire.

Une fois sur la banquette arrière, la sensation de brûlure, le retour du feu, me fit de nouveau pousser un hurlement et m'offrit le bonheur de perdre connaissance.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais allongée sur le canapé d'Edward, dans sa chambre. Une nouvelle douleur me fit crier. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis ses prunelles noires, il y avait une telle culpabilité dans son regard. Il était livide, plus que d'habitude, il était réellement blanc et il avait l'air encore mal en point.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je ne veux pas le faire mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il ses lèvres glacées près de mon oreille.

Sa tête descendit, doucement, il s'attarda dans le creux de mon cou. Ses lèvres froides se firent douce mais le feu coulant dans mes veines me firent pousser un nouveau cri.

Edward s'arrêta un instant.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et je sentis ses dents approcher de ma peau. Je retins mon cri quand je sus qu'il m'avait mordu. Je l'entendais boire mon sang, je sentais sa langue contre ma peau. Je devais être folle mais j'étais bien, la douleur m'avait même accordé un peu de répit, ou du moins je le croyais. Une sensation de glace m'envahit d'un coup au niveau de la morsure, tandis que le feu recommençait sa route dans les veines de mon bras. La douleur était insoutenable, mes hurlements devaient résonner dans toute la maison. Je sentis des mains fraîches se poser sur mon visage, Edward avait cessé de boire mon sang.

- Je t'aime, lui marmonnai-je avant de m'évanouir une nouvelle fois.

Souffrance, encore et toujours. Pourquoi ça n'en finissait pas? Mes cris rendaient ma gorge aussi douloureuse que mes membres parcourus par l'acide. Je n'attendais qu'une chose: perdre connaissance. J'avais même abandonné l'espoir de me réveiller.

* * *

Une lumière vive me brûla les yeux, il me fallut un moment pour arriver à distinguer ce qui m'entourait. J'étais dans un lit inconnu, habillée de vêtements qui ne m'appartenaient pas. J'étais complètement perdue.

La chambre m'apparut soudain familière. Edward. Où était-il, comment allait-il? Tout était confus. Je voulus me lever mais le vertige me prit aussitôt comme lorsque l'on fait un mouvement trop rapidement.

Un bruit, éloigné apparemment. Des pas qui se rapprochaient, la porte qui s'ouvrit et _ses_ yeux qui m'observaient. Il était anxieux, inquiet, il vint près de moi sans dire un mot, peut-être même sans respirer de peur que je disparaisse.

Toujours assise dans le lit, je le regardai s'approcher et tentai même un petit sourire pour le réconforter. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et prit mon visage dans ses mains pour me dévisager. Son expression stupéfaite me fit craindre le pire. Étais-je défigurée, est-ce que je le dégoûtais, s'apperçevait-il qu'il ne m'aimait pas réellement?

- Bella, tes yeux, murmura-t-il de sa voix de ténor, ils n'ont pas changé. Et ton odeur…

Lâchant mon visage il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et se mit à humer ma peau. Mon cœur ne réagit pas comme avant, à vrai dire je ne percevais même plus ses pulsations, par contre je me sentis rougir. Mince alors, étais-je vampire ou humaine? Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour rater ma transformation, j'avais sûrement dû faire quelque chose qui avait stopper le processus.

- Je crois que nous avons un nouveau vampire avec un petit pouvoir, déclara-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma clavicule. Il souriait, fière de lui.

- Quoi, je…je ne comprends pas, bégayai-je.

Pour le coup je ne savais plus quoi penser. Quel était ce pouvoir, continuer à rougir? Chouette voilà qui allait m'être pratique. Edward redevint un peu plus sérieux.

- Ça reste encore à prouver mais je crois que tu as gardé certaines caractéristiques humaines, il va falloir maintenant découvrir lesquelles et ce que tu as de vampire en toi.

- Est-ce que j'en ai au moins, répliquai-je dépitée.

- Hum, tu n'as pas l'impression d'en avoir? Tu n'as rien remarqué?

Il souriait de nouveau ce qui me rassura un peu. Je réfléchis, qu'y avait-il de changé chez moi? Edward reprit mon visage dans ses mains tout en me regardant avec ses yeux topazes, il s'attendait visiblement une réaction de ma part. Je sursautai. Incroyable, comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu plus tôt? Ses mains étaient … chaudes, ou plutôt était-ce ma peau qui était glacée, comme celle d'un vampire.

Sans raison je me mis à pleurer, les larmes coulèrent d'un coup le long de mes joues. Nom d'un chien, me voilà en vampire pleurnicharde maintenant. Comment si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez avant! Edward allait-il pouvoir encore supporter ma sensibilité. J'avais espéré pouvoir contrôler un peu plus mes émotions après ma transformation, les vampires n'étaient pas censés pleurer normalement. Super mon pouvoir, rougir et pleurer!

Je sentis les mains d'Edward dégager les cheveux de mon visage, sa tête s'approcha de la mienne, doucement. Ses lèvres tièdes se posèrent sur ma paupière et descendirent sur ma joue qui devait avoir un goût salé. Sa bouche s'arrêta sur la mienne un instant, hésitante, son baiser ce fit alors tendre et doux.

- Edward! Bella!

La voix d'Alice me parvint d'assez loin, du salon me sembla-t-il. Je réagis à l'appel en même temps qu'Edward. Avec un peu de chance, enfin beaucoup de chance, mon ouïe s'était développée.

- Attend, dis-moi d'abord une chose, demandai-je anxieuse à Edward. Y a-t-il encore des raisons pour respecter les limites? Rassure-moi, je ne suis plus une petite humaine fragile.

- Je ne sais pas Bella, me répondit-il pas très sûr de lui. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as toujours ton odeur mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ton sang et la soif que ça déclenchait chez moi. Je pense qu'il va falloir tester tes capacités, voir ce que tu peux faire ou ne pas faire.

Et pourquoi pas commencer les tests tout de suite. Mes mains s'emparèrent de son visage, remontant dans ses cheveux et je ne mis aucune limite dans mon baiser me laissant emporter par la passion que j'avais si longtemps refreinée. Edward me rendit mon baiser avec la même intensité, je sentis ses bras me serrer contre lui avec toute la force dont il était capable. Aucune douleur, aucune côte cassée. Test réussi!

Notre baiser dû duré longtemps, aucun de nous deux voulu desserrer notre étreinte sauf quand ses mains me poussèrent pour m'allonger sur le lit ou lorsque nos lèvres s'éloignaient pour murmurer nos prénoms. Un coup discret à la porte mit fin à ce moment si merveilleux. Edward me dévisagea une nouvelle fois, ses yeux couleur de miel m'éblouirent toujours autant et me déclenchèrent des frissons dans le bas du dos. Je restais là, à le contempler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant Alice pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Excusez-moi si je dérange mais il y a six autres vampires qui vous attendent en bas, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_ça fais vraiment trop plaisir d'avoir des commentaires alors n'hésitez pas!!! J'accepte toutes les critiques!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà! Alors, personne n'a trouvé les petites subtilités du chapitre précedent? C'est à dire la raison de la transformation de Bella et les six vampires (bon, c'est vrai qu'on ne les compte pas à chaque fois!). Et justement, **réponse collective** pour certaines incompréhensions : c'est normal, réponses dans ce chapitre!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace** : voir réponse collective juste au-dessus! Et puis fallait bien que je fasse intervenir quelqu'un pour faire avancer l'histoire, c'est Alice qui s'y est collée!! _

_**GOthica** : chaud le test? attend le chapitre suivant!! (attention rien de trop osé non plus)._

_**Kya Fanel** : Merci, merci pour le petit truc de reviews, avec toi j'en apprends tous les jours sur le fonctionnement du site! Tu devais être pressée ou sous le choc (je préfère ça, c'est flatteur pour mon texte) pour inverser des lettres la review!! Ne t'arrête surtout pas pour autant, ça fait super plaisir!_

_**Moonymei** : Et oui, j'avais l'idée de la transformation en tête et trop hâte de l'écrire. Et puis j'aimerais bien avoir finie mon histoire avant la sortie d'Hésitation (je ne lis pas assez bien l'anglais, alors attente jusqu'au 2 novembre!!)._

_**Theriel** : Celui-ci il est encore un peu plus long (sensiblement!), ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça._

_**mini-goth** : merci pour tout ces commentaires, j'ai essayé d'en tenir compte et j'ai changé quelques petites choses. Néanmoins je ne veux pas faire un Edward trop vautré dans le remord, surtout que les choses se passent plutôt bien pour Bella._

_**EetB** : ouh lala la longue review! J'ai bien compris que tu aimais ce que j'avais écris mais je sens que je vais te decevoir pour la suite, snif! Tu me mets une super pression et je vais faire de mon mieux(je prends note de tes remarques). En fait, je ne peux pas savoir toute seule si ce que j'ai en tête est original ou pas!_

_**Uial **: merci pour les compliments. Tu as dû voir que je partage ton opinion pour une des phrases, je l'ai même mise en résumé. _

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3: Explications **

Pourquoi six? Il devait y avoir Carlisle et Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett, et Jasper. Donc cinq.

Edward se releva et me prit doucement la main pour m'inciter à le suivre.

- Viens, je crois que tu as le droit à quelques explications. Te connaissant tu dois avoir plein de questions à poser.

- Qui est le sixième vampire?

- Tu vois, tu commences déjà, répliqua-t-il avec son sourire en coin. Avant tout je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention mais je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à cette éventualité.

La tristesse et la culpabilité étaient revenues dans sa voix. Mais enfin, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'en vouloir? D'avoir fait de moi une moitié de vampire, tant pis, avec l'éternité à ses côtés je pouvais tout supporter, à condition que je l'ai bien sûr!

- Tu sais que je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que tu racontes, murmurai-je.

Nous arrivâmes au salon, je reconnus tout le monde sauf la personne assise dans le fauteuil derrière lequel nous nous dirigions. Il se retourna et je vacillai sur mes jambes tellement c'était inattendu. Ben était là, plus vampire que moi, la peau blanche, les yeux noirs avec de profondes cernes et une élégance dans sa manière de bouger que je ne lui connaissais pas avant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, que s'est-il passé? Oh, Ben, je suis désolée, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il avait l'air désemparé et complément perdu mais j'eue l'impression qu'il était rassuré de me voir.

Edward m'entraîna vers un fauteuil resté libre et me prit sur ses genoux. Je me blottis dans ses bras chauds sans lâcher Ben des yeux, un peu gênée par la situation. Après tout j'étais en grande partie responsable de son état, sans moi Jacob n'aurait pas blessé Ben.

- Bella, as-tu compris ce qui a déclenché la transformation? me demanda Edward.

- Je crois me souvenir que tu m'as mordu.

- Hum... oui, mais mon venin coulait déjà dans ton sang. Je suis désolé Bella, tu sais que je ne voulais pas que…

- Et tu sais que moi je le voulais, le coupai-je dans sa lamentation.

- Si j'ai dû te mordre c'était pour rester moi-même en vie. Jacob m'avait plutôt malmené et je n'avais pas la force de chasser, il fallait que je me nourrisse pour guérir. Je savais que ta transformation était inéluctable mais je m'en veux quand même de t'avoir rajouté cette douleur.

Il avait dit ça tout bas, juste pour moi. Il parlait très vite et je fus heureuse de comprendre ses paroles, j'étais au moins sûre maintenant d'avoir une ouïe de vampire. Par contre je ne saisissais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je me rappelai effectivement avoir souffert avant sa morsure.

- Ce n'est pas du sang qui coule dans nos veines, continua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte. Cette possibilité est rarement évoquée, ce n'est pas si courant qu'un vampire soit blessé, mais le venin peut passé d'une blessure d'un vampire à celle d'un humain et le contaminer en quelque sorte, une seule goutte suffie pour cela. C'est-ce qui s'est passé pour Ben et toi.

Je restai sans voix. Je sentais qu'Edward culpabilisait encore, pourtant qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Il m'avait sauvé la vie, j'étais persuadée que le coup de Jacob m'aurait été mortel. Mais Ben ne s'était vraiment pas trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment et il me semblait que sa blessure aurait elle aussi été fatale, la colonne vertébrale n'avait pas résisté aux griffes du loup-garou. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment il gérait la situation en ce moment.

- Et Angela, m'écriai-je venant tout juste de me souvenir de sa présence à la Push. Comment va-t-elle?

Je sursautai en entendant Ben grogner au prénom de celle qu'il aimait, mais quelle sotte de sortir ça maintenant, j'aurais dû attendre qu'il ne soit plus là.

- Elle va bien, Bella, me répondit Edward un peu gêné. On a dû lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, aucun mensonge n'aurait convenu de toute façon. Elle a été sous le choc les deux premiers jours mais elle a l'air de mieux accepter les choses maintenant. Il faudra du temps pour qu'elle s'en remettre complètement.

- Et toi Ben, comment vas-tu? demandai-je timidement au nouveau vampire.

- Imagine avoir eu des projets d'avenir dans un monde que tu pensais connaître et t'apercevoir que tes projets tombent à l'eau et que le monde n'est pas tel que tu le pensais. Comment pouvais-tu vivre en connaissait l'existence de tous ces monstres?!!

Il avait dit tout ça avec tellement de rage qu'il me fit peur. Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir d'encre, les cernes violettes ressortaient sur sa peau livide. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il avait sûrement plus besoin d'être seul un moment que d'être entouré de personnes qu'il considérait comme des monstres, espèce dont il faisait à présent parti. Face à la colère impressionnante de Ben j'avais eu un mouvement de recul, mais par contre aucun de Cullen ne réagit, pas même aux dernières paroles de Ben.

Je levai les yeux pour tous les regarder. Ils me dévisageaient comme l'avait fait Edward à mon réveil, je fus un peu choquée par tout ces regards ahuris qui étaient tournés vers moi. Mes joues devinrent écarlates en un rien de temps ce qui déclencha quelques exclamations dans cette assemblé de vampires.

- Déroutant n'est-ce pas, déclara Edward avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Bella sera toujours Bella.

Ils me dévoraient tous des yeux, je devais paraître comme une anomalie pour eux, un produit non fini. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais l'impression d'être en tout cas.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu raté ma transformation, gémis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tu plaisantes, s'exclama Alice. Tu sais combien de vampires voudraient avoir ta chance? Tu n'auras pas à te mettre à l'écart des autres comme nous le faisons, tu pourras voir ton père et ta mère, au moins les premières années tant qu'ils ne s'apercevront pas qui tu ne vieillis plus. Tu ne te rends pas compte!

Je dois dire que le point de vue d'Alice me permit de prendre conscience de tout ce à quoi j'échappais. Je réfléchis encore davantage aux changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi et à ce qui demeurait. J'avais faim, pas soif, faim, un sandwich aurait fait l'affaire. A cette pensée mon ventre émit un gargouillement caractéristique qui fit rire tout le monde, Emmett en particulier.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir continuer à approvisionner le frigo, s'exclama celui-ci.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, réagit Esmée en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Tu as vraiment de la veine, ricana Emmett. Je parierai même que l'odeur du sang ne t'attirera pas.

Nous continuâmes ainsi à discuter de mes particularités. Carlisle avait l'air suffisamment sûr de lui pour me rassurer sur mon espérance de vie. Apparemment ils étaient tous d'accord, Edward surtout, pour dire que je n'avais que les bons côtés de chaque espèce. Il m'avoua même penser que je ne pouvais pas avoir perdu mon âme en restant si égale à moi-même.

Emmett et Jasper étaient les plus enthousiastes pour tester immédiatement leurs suppositions: ils parlèrent être eux à la manière vampire ou encore me jetèrent des cousins pour voir mes réflexes. Cette dernière tentative fut un désastre, ma maladresse humaine me poursuivait toujours. Mes gestes avaient la rapidité voulue mais pas la précision, Rosalie rattrapa à temps un des projectiles que j'avais relancé vers Emmett et épargna ainsi un vase en cristal, que je n'avais pas voulu visé bien entendu! Elle était la seule qui restait réservée sur ma situation, elle ne rigolait pas à toutes mes démonstrations humaines et me regardait avec un regard en coin qui je ne sus pas déchiffrer.

Edward en vint à la conclusion qu'il me restait de mon humanité les émotions (pleurs et rougeurs compris) et le comportement (maladresse et habitudes alimentaires) mais que j'étais devenue vampire d'un point de vue physique.

Je m'enquis de la situation de Ben par rapport à sa famille, malheureusement aucune solution acceptable n'avait put être trouvé et un avis de recherche avait été lancé par ses parents inquiets, à raison d'ailleurs. Angela était rentrée chez elle et ne devait pas parler de tout ceci à quiconque, je la plaignais sincèrement. Et dire que j'étais responsable de leur malheur. Edward devait se sentir autant en cause que moi, je le lisais dans son regard pendant que Carlisle nous expliquait la situation de Ben et Angela. Il était celui qui avait transformé Ben en vampire, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Non, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça, c'était Jacob le coupable dans cette affaire, c'était lui qui nous avait blessé tous les trois! Mais si je n'étais pas allée lui parler, ou si je m'y étais prise autrement? Zut, il aurait dû se maîtriser, les loups-garous étaient sensés protéger les humains pas causer leur transformation en vampire! Je savais néanmoins que je ne pourrais cesser de ma sentir responsable et Edward ne pouvait pas y échapper non plus.

Ma situation avait été beaucoup plus simple, et mon pouvoir la rendait encore plus aisée. Charlie pensait que j'étais partie camper avec les Cullen. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile de lui faire croire ça (arg! le camping et moi, ça n'avait jamais fait bon ménage) et surtout de lui faire accepter de lever ma punition pour deux semaines.

Pendant que nous parlions de mon cas entre 'jeunes', Carlisle et Esmée partirent rejoindre Ben. Ils revirent tous les trois au bout d'un moment. Ben avait l'air plus serein que tout à l'heure, Esmée avait dû user de son caractère apaisant pour le calmer et le rassurer.

- Ben a besoin d'aller chasser, déclara Carlisle. Par contre, je ne pense pas que Bella doive s'y risquer tant que ce n'est pas utile. Peut-être que cela ne sera jamais le cas d'ailleurs.

Edward resserra son étreinte comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire son père.

- Je vais rester avec Bella. Allez-y avec Ben, proposa Edward à ses frères et sœurs.

- Bien, nous ne serons pas longs, nous resterons dans les parages, lui répondit Carlisle.

Ils partirent tous par l'arrière de la maison pour se diriger vers les bois environnants. Je les regardai partir me demandant si malgré tout je ne pourrais pas un jour les accompagner. Je devais être un peu folle, et tordue, mais j'étais réellement curieuse d'assister à une de leur chasse.

- J'avais espéré pouvoir connaître tes pensées une fois que tu serais devenue vampire mais c'est raté. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu avais en tête à l'instant? me demanda-t-il d'un air frustré.

- Je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais, marmonnai-je imaginant sa réaction.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger.

- Très bien, je pensais à la chasse, admis-je au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus résister à ses yeux topazes. Est-ce que je pourrais quand même y assister un de ces jours?

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu supporteras l'odeur d'une seule goutte de sang, ricana-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

_J'aime un peu moins ce chapitre trop explicatif, mais bon._

_Une seule chose à rajouter, ne ratez pas le chapitre suivant, il s'appellera "Tête à tête". En fait, dites le moi si je poste trop vite (en fait je suis trop préssée d'avoir de nouvelle reviews)_

_Et puis n'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques_


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai pris note, j'essayerais de ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre (tous les 2 à 3 jours, je pense, voir moins!!)_

_Ah, lala, ça va être dur de contenter tout le monde avec les personnages que je dois faire apparaître ou non. Bon, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour la suite donc je ne pourrais faire que de petits changements._

_**Moonymei** : tu as été rapide pour lire le chapitre, j'ai été contente de pouvoir lire ta review avant d'aller me coucher moi aussi! Pour Jacob, tu as raison, en relisant le chapitre je trouve que j'ai peut-être été un peu dure (je ne l'aime pas trop!!!). Je vais un peu rattraper ça, disons aussi qu'elle est un peu sous le choc._

_**Uial **: oui Bella peut continuer à manger normalement, j'espère que tu continueras à adorer! _

_**GOthika** : j'avoue, je suis fière du petit talent que j'ai trouvé pour Bella, je suis contente que ça te plaise._

_**Kya Fanel** : raah, je vois plus les fautes de frappe quand je relis mon texte. Il fallait lire "entre" au lieu de "être", désolée ! En fait, je ne sais pas bien comment corriger mes fautes et j'ai peur de faire des bétises avec le site alors je laisse comme ça. Continue quand même tes remarques ça me pousse à mieux me relire pour les chapitres suivants! _

_**EetB** : Aurais-tu le record de la plus longue review ? Je vais essayer de tenir compte de tes commentaires (que je partage d'ailleurs), mais il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas laisser tomber. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te donnera pas trop une impression de déjà vu, c'est toujours le risque avec les scènes qui tous le monde attend et imagine._

_**Theriel** : pas tout compris, snif! Dis moi quoi, je t'expliquerais (et puis pour certaines choses il faut attendre la suite même si le principal est déjà dit)_

_**Peopleforpeace** : c'est mieux si Angela est au courant, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait trop de risques avec les Volturi. Après tout, ils n'ont été au courant pour Bella que parce qu'Edward est allé leur dire pour les convaincre de le tuer._

_**Puky** : j'ai effectivement pensé à Victoria mais je la laisse de côté pour l'instant. Après ce sera suivant l'inspiration._

_et merci à **tous les reviewers (Elisabeth, foxywafou, amira, léti1515, fascination120, puky et SoSo)** qui me font des compliments et **tous les lecteurs anonymes**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Tête à tête **

Edward me porta dans sa chambre, comme l'aurait fait un mari avec sa nouvelle épouse pour passer le seuil de leur maison, il me posa ensuite délicatement sur le lit comme si j'étais toujours aussi fragile. La pensée du mariage me fit tourner la tête. J'observais Edward occuper à fermer les rideaux. Je me demandai bien pourquoi il faisait ça en plein après-midi.

Une fois les tentures tirées, il se tourna vers moi et je me sentis me liquéfier sous son regard brûlant. La tête baissée, me lançant le regard d'un fauve sur sa proie, il s'avança. Il s'accroupit devant moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux en entourant ma taille de ses bras. Ses iris topazes étaient redevenues plus tendres sans perdre pour autant leur expression passionnée.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose dont je ne suis pas très fier, marmonna-t-il. Je suis content, très égoïstement, que tu en sois là, que tu sois devenu vampire. Et encore plus heureux que tu n'es pas perdue toutes ces petites choses qui te définisses. J'avais peur de te perdre, je ne peux pas ne plus t'aimer mais je craignais que toi tu ne m'aimes plus. Mais apparemment tu es toujours sous mon charme.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en se relevant et rapprochant sa bouche de la mienne. Fermant les yeux, j'inhalais son odeur intoxicante, ne faisant que confirmer ses dires. Je sentis ses lèvres parcourir mes joues, se déposer brièvement sur ma bouche et descendre dans mon cou. Ses mains tièdes passèrent sous mon chemisier et me caressèrent le bas du dos ce qui me déclancha des frissons dans tout le corps. Il s'empara alors de ma bouche et de mon corps avec passion et tendresse.

J'étais dans cette période avant le réveil où l'on se sent dormir et où l'on sait que le sommeil va nous quitter. Je dormais, encore mon humanité qui revenait faire des siennes, mais c'était si agréable. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je pris conscience du bras d'Edward passé autour de ma taille et de sa main caressant doucement mon ventre.

- Bonjour, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Bien dormi?

- Hum, oui… Il fait nuit?

- Il est trois heures du matin, Ben est rentré de chasse il n'y a que peu de temps.

- Ça c'est bien passé?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que je ne suis pas allé me renseigner, rigola-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule, je savourais ce moment si doux. Nous gardâmes tout deux le silence, perdus dans nos pensées. Celles-ci me ramenèrent au sujet du mariage. J'étais allée prévenir Jacob mais Edward n'était pas encore au courant que j'avais pris ma décision.

- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle.

J'avais presque l'impression que mon cœur s'était remit à battre, j'étais sûre qu'Edward devait percevoir mon état fébrile et anxieux.

- Hum… oui quoi? ronronna-t-il en poursuivant ses caresses sur ma peau.

- C'est la réponse à ta question.

Ma voix s'était un peu étranglée et sa main se figea.

- De quelle question parles-tu, me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Celle que tu m'as posé la nuit après le vote.

En un éclair son visage fut face à moi, il y avait dans ses yeux des étincelles qui me chamboulèrent.

- C'est vrai, tu veux bien devenir Madame Cullen.

Je fermai mes yeux pour savourer ses paroles mais aussi pour cacher ma détresse, il avait dit 'Madame'!

- Tu me promets Bella, tu ne te défileras pas.

Il avait l'air étonné, non mais de quel droit doutait-il de moi?

- Évidemment, répondis-je vexée.

Je me sentais plus légère, la décision était prise, les évènements allaient maintenant suivre leur cour. C'était un peu comme si il fallait que les choses soient dites pour être acceptées. Edward était visiblement heureux, il ne cessait de me le répéter entre ses baisers.

Après un long moment, Edward se leva et se dirigea vers une commode. Je l'observai attentivement, aussi bien pour savoir ce qu'il faisait que pour contempler son corps parfait. Après avoir prit une petite boîte dans un tiroir, il revint vers moi et s'agenouilla devant le lit.

- Bella, j'avais prévu de te la donner depuis très longtemps, dit-il d'un ton solennel qui me faisait craindre le pire.

Et j'avais raison, il ouvrit le boîtier devant moi et je vis apparaître une bague. Je fus néanmoins très surprise par le bijou, je m'attendais à une pierre précieuse très, très chère et je voyais là une petite pierre rouge sur une fine monture en argent.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas la bague que tu imaginais…, commença-t-il pour s'excuser.

- Non, Edward, elle est parfaite, lui déclarai-je sincèrement.

Et c'était vrai, elle me convenait parfaitement.

- Je… c'était la bague de ma mère, murmura-t-il.

- Oh…, soufflai-je bouleversée par ce présent. Elle est encore mieux que parfaite alors. Tu es sûr que tu veux me l'offrir, c'est un souvenir de ta mère et je comprendrais que tu veuilles la garder avec toi.

- Mais je te garde _toi_ avec moi, me répondit-il dans un baiser.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour ne pas dévoiler tout de suite nos projets, il n'était pas très charitable envers Ben et Angela d'afficher ainsi notre bonheur. Je comptais sur Alice pour tenir sa langue, elle devait bien sûr déjà être au courant.

Au bout d'un moment, il fallut bien se décider à rejoindre les autres. Nous descendîmes au salon qui était désert, ils devaient tous être occupés ailleurs. J'étais toujours aussi curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs nuits, pour moi la question ne se posait pas: dormir, comme n'importe quel humain. Enfin là, je n'avais plus sommeil même si nous étions en pleine nuit.

Edward s'installa dans le canapé et me tendit les bras pour que je m'installe contre lui.

- Je sais que je vais aborder un sujet difficile, commençai-je prudemment. As-tu des nouvelles de Jacob?

- Je me fiche de savoir comment se porte cette bête, grogna-t-il en me regardant en face avec des yeux noirs de colère. Ne me dis pas que tu le considères toujours comme ton ami.

- Peut-être pas ami mais il faut essayer de le comprendre. Je pense qu'il ne doit pas être si facile de se maîtriser quand on a cette force en soi. Qui sait peut-être que je pourrais blesser accidentellement quelqu'un maintenant que je suis en partie vampire. Et puis, aucun autre loup-garou n'était là pour le stopper, un autre dans ta famille m'aurait déjà tuer si il avait été seul face à moi, non pas que j'en veuille à Jasper, tu le sais bien. Alors n'est-ce pas injuste de remettre toute la faute sur Jacob, je suis aussi un peu coupable. Évidemment que je lui en ai voulu à mort au début, il t'a blessé, presque tué. Et puis aussi Ben, si seulement il ne s'était pas trouvé là…

Son expression soudain apeurée me stoppa net dans ma phrase.

- Bella, souffla-t-il éperdu, si Ben n'avait pas été là… je serais arrivé… trop tard. Alice n'a eu sa vision que peu de temps avant que Jacob ne vous ai attaqué.

Je me sentis partir, mon corps me sembla soudain glacé, plus que de raison. Je pris pour la première fois conscience que j'avais de nouveau été proche de la mort. De plus, Jacob avait été mon ami et que j'avais toujours eu foi en lui auparavant. Il avait perdu ma confiance d'ailleurs. J'arrivais à comprendre sa réaction mais pas à lui pardonner, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à Ben, Angela et Edward. Mais, après tout qui était le plus responsable de nous deux?

- Bella, continua Edward lisant mes pensées sur mon visage. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour Ben. Il a été courageux et il t'a sauvé la vie. Il ne regrette pas, tu sais.

Edward tentait d'atténuer ma culpabilité en me dévoilant les pensées de Ben, sauf si il me mentait habillement pour me rassurer.

- J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'Angela doit endurer en ce moment. Tu penses que je pourrais la voir?

- Elle doit venir demain, ça sera un test pour toi et Ben.

- Un test?

- Tout les vampires ne réagissent pas de la même façon à l'odeur du sang. Je pense que ce sera difficile pour Ben étant donné qu'il était proche d'Angela avant.

- On ne peut pas infliger ça à Angela, m'indignai-je. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça, non?

- C'est elle qui insiste pour le revoir, se défendit-il face à ma colère. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure solution pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il faut qu'elle se rende compte que Ben a totalement changé. Tu sais que si j'ai pu être avec toi ce n'était que grâce à des décennies d'entraînement, et j'ai pourtant failli craquer au début.

Je ne pouvais pas le détromper sur certains points, à la place d'Angela je n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire si facilement. Il y a des choses qu'il fallait voir pour s'en rendre compte.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, conclu-je en déposant un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet.

Mes pensées retournèrent vers Angela et la détresse dans laquelle elle devait être en ce moment. Jacob aussi devait passer un mauvais moment, il n'était pas foncièrement méchant, seule sa nature de loup-garou lui avait porter tort.

* * *

_Un peu court peut-être mais j'ai du mal à faire de longs chapitres._

_J'aimerais votre avis sur une scène: est-ce que j'écris l'épisode du mariage (même si il n'apparaîtra que plus tard dans l'histoire)?_

_Donnez votre avis, merci!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà, la suite, à cette vitesse l'histoire sera bientôt finie! (en fait j'en suis déjà à l'écriture du neuvième chapitre)._

_Merci pour avoir répondu à ma question sur le mariage, j'ai déjà essayé de l'écrire mais ce n'est pas évident de trouver queqlue chose d'original._

_**Gothika**: je suis contente que ça t'ai plut. La suite arrive!_

_**Kya Fanel**: les actions suggérées sont parfois les mieux écrites!!! et puis je me suis déjà permise de le mettre en tenue d'Adam (moins la feuille) par la suite (bien sûr que c'était voulu!)_

_**léti1515**: merci, merci. Par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir garder les personnages de Ben et Angela, ce sont Bella et Edward les plus importants!!!_

_**Soso**: et oui, première 'vrai' fic, en fait j'en avais commencé une (à peine plus d'un chapitre) mais c'était plutôt fade, donc on peut dire que c'est un peu la deuxième._

_**EetB**: et je compte bien continuer à poster rapidement. Désolée pour la sensation de déjà-vu pour une telle scène c'était inévitable (sauf si on prend ton style d'écriture, très original mais j'aime bien, je suis un peu plus conformiste). Ben reste encore un tout petit peu et Jacob revient dans un chapitre, je ne peux pas faire autrement sinon il y a de grosses incohérences dans le récit. L'action reviendra à la fin de l'histoire, surprise, surprise. (attention je commence à être très bavarde moi aussi)_

_**myki**: je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est super les petites soeurs, sans la mienne, je n'aurais peut-être pas connu_ Fascination, _au début c'est pour elle que je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. Pour la bague, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'incohérence, Edward est né au début du XXe siècle, c'est Carlisle qui est né au XVIe. Merci pour le 'bon week-end' mais tu vois, je poste avant, surtout que je vais être très prise ce week-end, je fête les 18 ans de ma petite soeur avec toute la famille._

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Angela**

Ben tournait en rond depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure, il n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Il était compréhensible qu'il soit à ce point angoissé. Je l'étais aussi d'ailleurs, bien qu'il y avait moins de raisons pour que ça ce passe mal pour moi. Il avait été obligé de chasser toute la nuit mais ses yeux gardaient une teinte foncée. Quelle folie d'imposer cette épreuve à Angela et Ben, celui-ci n'était visiblement pas près pour une telle confrontation.

Nous réagîmes tous à peu près en même temps, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre au loin. Mon ouïe plus développée put reconnaître le moteur de la nouvelle Porsche jaune d'Alice qui était allée chercher Angela. Il aurait été impensable de laisser conduire celle-ci dans l'état où elle devait être, et c'était encore plus vrai pour le retour, quelque soit la manière dont allait se dérouler la confrontation.

Nous entendîmes la voiture se garer. Emmett et Jasper s'approchèrent sensiblement de Ben. Edward restait à mes côtés. J'entendis la respiration de Ben se couper mais je n'eu pas le réflexe d'en faire autant. Une odeur délicieuse, fruitée, me parvint par les fenêtres ouvertes. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'odeur du sang que je connaissais et que me laissai à tout les coups au bord de la nausée.

La porte s'ouvrit, Alice pénétra la première suivie d'une Angela anxieuse et sur le point de s'évanouir. L'odeur était enivrante, comme un parfum, mais il n'y avait rien là-dedans qui me donnait envie de la mordre et encore moins de boire son sang. Angela n'avait pas dû voir Ben qui s'était replié dans un coin de la pièce car elle s'élança vers moi, apparemment soulagée par mon aspect inchangé. Très rapidement Edward se plaça devant moi et Alice retint Angela par le bras ne sachant pas quelle serait ma réaction.

- Je crois que ça va Edward, lui assurai-je.

Il m'observa pendant un court instant avant de pousser un grognement qui ne m'était pas destiné. Ben venait de perdre le contrôle de la situation, il se démenait comme un fou pour échapper à l'emprise d'Emmett et il était inquiétant de voir que Jasper n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à le calmer. Edward partit prêter main forte à ses frères me laissant face à Angela. Elle regardait la scène avec des yeux affolés, son corps était parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables.

Rien, aucune attirance pour son sang. Alice ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- Viens Angela, on sort, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et l'attirant vers l'extérieur.

Sa main était brûlante mais la sensation était agréable, je compris mieux les gestes qu'Edward avait eu à mon égard, sa façon de caresser ma peau du bout des doigts pour mieux ressentir cette chaleur.

- Ça va, tu tiens le choc? demandai-je soucieuse et ne sachant pas comment la réconforter.

- Ben… sanglota-t-elle d'un coup. Pourquoi est-il comme ça?

Une crise de larmes plus forte l'empêcha de parler, je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer. Je ne dis rien, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de toute façon.

- Angela, veux-tu rentrer chez toi? demanda Alice d'une voix apaisante.

- Non, je… je veux voir Ben, bégaya-t-elle.

Alice réfléchit un instant. Elle continuait à me surveiller, ma réaction face à Angela paraissait vraiment l'étonner.

- On va réessayer quand il sera redevenu lui-même, décida-elle au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas sa faute tu sais. Ta présence déclenche en lui des pulsions qu'il est difficile voire impossible à contrôler, surtout au début.

Alice nous proposa d'aller patienter plus loin et elle nous conduisit vers un banc à côté d'un parterre de fleurs. Pour ne pas changer, le soleil ne montrait pas le bout de son nez. Et c'était aussi bien, Angela avait déjà de quoi être traumatisée à vie, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de voir Alice briller comme une boule à facette.

Nous parlâmes de Ben, de ce qui pourrait être possible, une relation amicale à distance par téléphone ou Internet par exemple. Alice lui expliqua aussi mon cas particulier. J'étais très gênée face à Angela, elle devait se dire que Ben aurait eu plus besoin de mon talent que moi avec Edward, mais si elle le pensa elle n'en montra rien.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Esmée vint nous chercher pour nous informer que Ben était prêt à une nouvelle confrontation, mais seulement si Angela le désirait vraiment. Il ne voulait rien lui imposer, surtout pas ça. La décision d'Angela était déjà prise et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

Ben était assis dans le canapé, entouré par les membres mâles de la famille. Rosalie vint à notre rencontre.

- Bonjour Angela, commença-t-elle poliment mais froidement. On a pensé que ce serait plus facile si tu portais ceci. Il y a mon odeur ce qui devrait faciliter la tâche à Ben.

Elle lui tendait une grande étole de soie rouge dans laquelle se drapa Angela. Je regardai Ben, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte légèrement plus claire, presque chocolat.

- Angela, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, gémit-il.

- Alice m'a expliqué, murmura Angela des larmes dans la voix. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris mais je sais au moins qu'au fond de toi tu ne me veux pas de mal.

Ben grimaça à cette déclaration, manifestement il n'était pas d'accord avec elle mais il parvenait pour l'instant à se contrôler. Malgré l'expression tourmentée de Ben, Angela s'approcha de lui doucement. Il leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Tout dérapa en un éclair, Ben poussa un rugissement effrayant tout en se précipitant sur elle, Emmett et Edward parvinrent à le stopper mais ne l'empêchèrent pas de blesser légèrement Angela. Une longue griffure lui parcourait l'avant-bras. Alice et moi réagîmes instantanément nous emparant d'elle pour la mener une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur.

Angela portait toujours le tissu rouge qui avait été déchiré au niveau de son bras. La griffure paraissait vraiment bénigne, trois lignes blanches boursouflées. Cela me parut plus gênant lorsque des gouttelettes de sang commencèrent à perler de la blessure. Alice semblait sûre d'elle, elle prit l'étole de Rosalie pour l'appliquer sur la plaie superficielle.

Par contre, je ne m'étais pas préparée à ma réaction face au sang. Une nouvelle odeur exquise me parvint et je sentis un goût étrange dans ma bouche, comme si je salivais devant une nourriture appétissante. Je déglutis péniblement pour faire passer cette impression.

- Alice, balbutiai-je. Je crois que je vais rejoindre les autres.

- Vas-y, Bella. La couleur de tes yeux ne me dit rien de bon, dit-elle rapidement pour qu'Angela ne la comprenne pas, puis elle continua plus lentement. Je reste avec elle, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais demande quand même à Carlisle de venir voir.

De retour au salon, je vis Ben toujours hors de lui mais ma venue le calma instantanément. Il se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Carlisle était déjà sortit avant même que je ne lui demande d'aller rejoindre Alice et Angela.

- Bella, ça va? me demanda Edward soudainement inquiet.

- Je crois que la vue du sang ne m'est pas recommandée, grimaçai-je. L'odeur d'Angela ne me gênait pas mais là, son sang c'est différent.

- Toi au moins tu ne lui sautes pas dessus, grogna Ben en relevant la tête.

Effectivement, il devait être exceptionnel d'arriver à se contrôler comme je l'avais fait. Pour une fois j'avais vraiment de la chance dans ma vie, ce talent était un don du ciel.

* * *

Ben avait un caractère assez proche de celui d'Edward, il ne pouvait pas supporter sa nouvelle condition et partit habiter dans le clan de Denali. De toute manière, il aurait été cruel de le laisser aussi proche de sa famille alors qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir. Il fuyait aussi devant Angela comme l'avait fait Edward avec moi. Je comprenais tout à fait sa réaction, qui étais-je pour le critiquer? Mais j'étais aussi proche des sentiments d'Angela. 

Je la revis quelques jours plus tard et apprendre qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais Ben la bouleversa, il avait un tel dégoût de lui-même qu'il avait refusé de correspondre avec elle. « Je la laisse libre de faire sa vie » avait-il dit, voilà qui me ramenait à de très mauvais souvenirs. En tout cas je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser tomber. Je devais d'ailleurs aller la voir le week-end prochain chez elle. J'avais un peu peur, suite à ma réaction face à son sang, mais j'étais intiment convaincue que je ne pourrais pas la mordre. J'étais de toute manière résolue à ne pas la toucher pour limiter les risques.

Je me sentais toujours responsable de leur situation à tous les deux mais la mienne me comblait tellement que j'avais un peu tendance à les oublier. Le bonheur rend égoïste dit-on. J'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir passer encore plusieurs jours avec Edward, aucun de nous n'eu l'idée d'abréger mon 'séjour au camping'. Les autres membres de la famille se montrèrent aussi ravis que moi de ma nouvelle condition, sauf Rosalie. Elle m'avoua être contente de mon bonheur mais ne pas me comprendre.

Je connaissais déjà bien la famille Cullen avant mais se sentir un peu plus comme eux était une expérience déroutante. Surtout le jour où Alice s'exclama « orage en prévision ».

* * *

_Et voilà, Ben est parti. Ce n'est pas le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire mais c'était nécessaire. Je me suis plus amusée sur le chapitre suivant (je vous laisse deviner le thème!)._

_Comme toujours critiques et compliments sont les bienvenus!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Je garde __mon rythme pour vous envoyer régulièrement un nouveau chapitre. Déjà deux remarques me disant que je poste plus vite que mon ombre, on va bientôt me surnommer "Luky Luke" ma parole!!! En fait, j'écris plus vite que je ne poste (j'avais quelque jours de congés et puis je suis toute seule chez moi). Je peux dès maintenant vous dire qu'il y aura 14 chapitres et une fin plutôt... spéciale (ça devrait plaire à certaines). _

_**Kya Fanel**: j'espère que mes autres descriptions te plairont autant, ce n'est pas toujours le plus facile à écrire je trouve. Volturi? raté pour cette fois-ci. Pour Eclipse, je suis obligée d'attendre la sortie française (mon niveau d'anglais est déplorable), J'ai hâte!!!_

_**Gothika**: si le simple "orage en prévision" t'as faire rire, j'espère que ça va continuer!_

_**léti1515**: Angela va brièvement revenir mais c'était trop compliqué pour moi de garder ces deux personnages. Encore quelques chapitres pour l'arrivée des problèmes!!!_

_**fascination120**: merci beaucoup, ça encourage_

_**Uial**: chouette, quelqu'un a trouvé le sujet de ce chapitre! et tu as gagné... le droit de le lire!!! (désolée je ne peux pas faire plus)_

_**Mei **(réponse du chapitre 4): Eh, eh, moi aussi j'aime bien cette phrase, j'espère en trouver d'autres comme ça! Désolée je ne connais pas Fullmetal Alchemist, c'est un manga je crois. (réponse du chapitre 5): je ne peux pas écrire le futur du couple Ben/Angela, je préfère me focaliser sur notre couple mythique! Le traité des loups-garous? raté, et puis il n'a pas vraiment été brisé (même si Edward a mordu Bella, ils ne sont pas sensés le savoir!!) _

_**SoSo**: Et oui, Ben est parti. La scène du mariage est déjà écrite, c'est celle qui a été la plus dure à faire d'ailleurs. _

_**EetB**: bin, elle est courte ta review cette fois-ci. Tu aimes le côté sadique de la scène? Alors je pense que tu aimeras la fin de l'histoire!!!(je n'en dirais pas plus)_

_**mini-goth**: c'est vrai qu'il peut m'arriver de faire des erreurs mais pour le coup le lit est déjà présent dans mon 2e chapitre, il me semblait vraisemblable qu'Edward installe un lit dans sa chambre pour la transformation de Bella qui dure 3 jours. Pour Alice, disons que ton explication est la bonne. Oh, je vais te décevoir pour la suite, je laisse tomber les personnages de Ben et Angela, il est trop difficile sinon d'écrire sur deux couples en même temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même!_

* * *

Chapitre 6: Baseball 

Ils étaient tous inconscients, ou plutôt complètement fous. Me mettre une arme de destruction massive entre les mains, non mais quelle idée! Je me sentais très mal à l'aise avec cette batte de baseball dont je m'efforçais de garder une des extrémités à terre pour limiter les risques.

Emmett était en face de moi, hilare, il tenait une balle à la main et j'étais censée taper dedans avec mon arme.

- Fais-moi confiance, Bella, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je t'envoie une balle facile et pas trop forte.

Arg, mais à quoi pensait-il? Ce n'était pas la balle qui me faisait peur, c'était ce bout de bois que je tenais fermement entre mes mains! Emmett s'élança, fit deux ou trois moulinets avec son bras et m'envoya la balle. Effectivement, elle arriva relativement lentement vers moi et bien visée. Bien sûr, cela ne m'empêcha pas de la rater!! Et le pire était à venir. Ne connaissant pas encore ma force, je fis un mouvement très rapide pour frapper ce projectile et lâchai mon arme. Ou plutôt elle m'échappa des mains.

Emmett éclata de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Pendant ce temps, je ne quittai pas la batte volante des yeux. J'avais vraiment dû y mettre toute ma force. Je vis Jasper se précipiter pour la rattraper.

- Je l'ai, je l'ai, criait-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il attrapa la batte au vol et la relança directement à Emmett comme si ils jouaient réellement la balle. Moi je restais abasourdie par mon propre maladresse. Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de jouer? Et pourquoi Edward m'avait-il laissé faire? Et surtout pourquoi s'était-il mit dans mon équipe ainsi qu'Alice et Carlisle? En tout cas, mon exploit faisait bien rire tout le monde. Je lançai un regard noir de reproche à Edward qui était plié en deux. Instinctivement, je grognai de dépit, cette réaction de vampire me fit sursauter, voilà qui était nouveau pour moi.

- Ouais gagné! se moqua Emmett en jonglant avec la batte. Et bien, Bella, tu n'as pas bougé?

- Mais ce n'est pas la balle, balbutiai-je honteuse.

- On réessaye, décida-t-il en me rendant mon arme.

- Non mais ça va pas? m'emportai-je. Je suis un vrai danger ambulant avec ça dans les mains!

- OK, rigola-t-il. On échange les rôles, tu me lances la balle.

Incompréhensible, à quoi s'attendait-il donc en changeant mon arme contre un projectile à peine moins dangereux? Je ramassai la balle que je n'avais même pas effleuré deux minutes avant et prit la place d'Emmett qui attendait déjà mon lancer.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de protection? lui demandai-je d'une humeur noire.

- Bah, je ne crains rien, faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me viser, se moqua-t-il.

- Hum, grognai-je en guise de réponse.

Je commençai à prendre mon élan lorsque la pluie tomba soudainement. Je n'étais pas sûre que nous continuerions à jouer sous cette averse même si elle ne me gênait en rien. Je sentais à peine la fraîcheur des gouttes qui avant me gelaient jusqu'au os et ma vision restaient inchangée.

- Et alors tu te décides! me lança Emmett.

Sans lui répondre, je pris mon élan et je sentis mon corps partir en arrière, trahie par mon pied qui avait glissé sur l'herbe humide. Je me retrouvai donc les fesses à terre et la balle toujours à la main.

- Et tu pensais me faire mal, ricana Emmett en m'aidant à me relever tandis que les autres repartaient dans un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une dernière solution, tu essayes de rattraper la balle. Allez, on change de nouveau, cria-t-il aux autres joueurs pour chacun regagne son poste.

Je me plaçai sur le terrain tandis qu'Emmett s'emparait de la batte et qu'Alice s'apprêtait à lui lancer la balle. C'était à Edward, Carlisle et moi de rattraper la balle pour éviter à l'équipe adverse (Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Esmée) d'avancer sur les bases.

J'angoissai déjà à l'idée de courir, Edward ne m'avait pas fait confiance à l'aller et m'avait porté tout le long du chemin. Trop d'arbres selon lui, c'était mon avis également. Mais maintenant avec un terrain humide et même si il était dégagé, j'étais capable de faire des dégâts.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, en voilà un mauvais signe pour mes futurs exploits. Alice pris son élan et lança la balle en direction de son frère. Un grand bruit résonna, Emmett avait touché la balle qui volait à une vitesse incroyable.

Je commençai à courir et fus surprise de la facilité à maîtriser cette nouvelle capacité. Je sentis le vent souffler autours de mon visage mouillé par la pluie, j'en fus déconcentrée et la balle passa au-dessus de ma tête sans que je puisse l'attraper. Heureusement pour notre équipe, Edward fut plus habile et rapide que moi. Il la récupéra sans aucun problème en se jetant dans les buissons où elle était tombée.

-Bella, attrape, me cria-t-il des feuilles plein les cheveux.

Un vrai Apollon avec sa couronne de laurier!

Mais pourquoi me faisait-il confiance? Il devait pourtant commencer à connaître mon adresse légendaire! Ce qui fut ahurissant, ce fut que je réussis à m'emparer de la balle et même à la renvoyer à Alice ce qui stoppa net Emmett dans sa progression.

- Alléluia, hurlai-je en sautant sur place ne sentant que ma joie.

Alors comme ça, j'étais capable de faire quelque chose sans manquer de blesser ou tuer quelqu'un! Et peut-être même ne pas faire perdre mon équipe. Edward esquissa un petit sourire pour m'encourager.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jasper d'être le batteur, il se mit en place et attendit le bon vouloir d'Alice. Manifestement celle-ci était bien décidée à le taquiner, elle faisait semblant de lancer la balle tout en la gardant dans la main. Jasper ne se laissa pas faire plus longtemps et se rua sur Alice en grognant.

- Stop, stop, arrête! s'étrangla Alice trop chatouilleuse pour résister aux assauts de son compagnon.

Il fallut patienter un bon moment, tout en rigolant devant les mésaventures d'Alice, avant de pouvoir reprendre le jeu. Apparemment la manœuvre de Jasper avait porté ses fruits et elle lui lança la balle du premier coup. J'avais été assez habile une première fois, pourquoi pas deux? Pleine de confiance en moi, je m'élançai en direction de la balle et ne vis qu'au dernier moment quelqu'un se jeter sur moi. Un grand 'bang' retentit dans la plaine lorsqu'_il_ me percuta.

Nous roulions sur une bonne distance avant qu'Edward ne se stabilise, son corps au-dessus du mien.

- Ed… Edward, la balle, balbutiai-je.

- Hum, je ne peux pas résister quand je te vois courir comme ça, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Et je cours comment? grommelai-je.

- Comme un ange, murmura-t-il sa bouche proche de mes lèvres.

Les sifflets des joueurs impatients ne nous interrompirent pas dans notre étreinte mais je ne pus ignorer le grognement d'Alice.

- On est en train de perdre là, soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

En effet, Jasper avait déjà terminé son tour depuis belle lurette.

- Tant pis, tu es plus importante, maronna-t-il sans s'arrêter.

- OK, on change les équipes, hurla Alice. Ces deux là sont forfaits.

Cette décision me convenait parfaitement, même si moi et Edward avions l'éternité devant nous, cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Edward se releva et me reprit dans ses bras. Une balle siffla au-dessus de nos têtes et Rosalie passa en vitesse à côté de nous en grommelant quelque chose comme « y a la nuit pour ça ».

* * *

_Un chapitre qui n'a pas beaucoup fait avancer l'histoire mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Et puis on voit encore un peu plus l'ambivalence des pouvoirs de Bella._

_S'il vous plaît des reviews (j'en deviens folle quand je n'en ai pas)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Le chapitre précédent vous a fait rire? Alors je suis contente, ça fait plaisir de partager ces choses là (j'étais moins aussi hilare en écrivant ce chapitre). J'espère que ce début de chapitre aura le même effet!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: merci, je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon but._

_**Kya**: Rah, tu me donnes encore plus envie de lire Eclipse (je ne savais même pas que 'plus' c'était possible!). Tu remarquera que le verbe "sursurrer" appliqué à Edward donne à coup sûr des frissons (pour moi, en tout cas). Continue à rigoler avec le début de ce chapitre (il y aura aussi le chapitre 9). Pour les reviews, je dois devenir exigente, je n'en ai pas réçu une seule de tout le dimanche! (mais celle que j'ai me font déjà tellement plaisir!)_

_**SoSo**: tu peux me tutoyer!!!(en tout cas moi je me le permets), voilà la suite. _

_**léti1515**: moi aussi j'aime bien quand on voit ces vampires dans la vie de tous les jours._

_**Mei**: j'écris bien? je te retourne le compliment!!!_

_**Gothika**: M-E-R-C-I_

_**Uial**: Et oui, tu es la seule personne a avoir trouvé pour le Baseball!! bravo!_

_**EetB**: Oups, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me faire écouter. Continue à m'envoyer des reviews, courtes ou longues (bonne chance pour tes devoirs)_

_**fascination120**: merci, merci._

_**peopleforpeace**: il faut rire avant que les choses sérieuses arrivent!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Coupables?**

Le lendemain matin de mes exploits au baseball, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Angela. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule avec sa peine. Il ne me semblait pas trop risqué de la voir sans être accompagnée et je préférais ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise en venant avec Edward.

Il fallait donc que je me rende chez elle, en voiture bien sûr, courir était encore trop risqué à mon goût. Mais j'avais un petit souci, ma camionnette était restée garée devant la maison de Charlie et je n'avais nullement l'intention de lui dire que j'étais 'revenue' de camping. Je devais donc emprunter une voiture à l'un des membres de la famille Cullen mais il m'était vraiment difficile de demander une telle faveur, que ferais-je si j'abîmais un de ces bolides?

J'avais d'emblée pensé à Edward, non mais quelle idée?

- Tu rigoles j'espère, Bella, me répondit-il sérieusement les sourcils froncés. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Ah non, justement ce que je voulais éviter, moi et Edward en face d'une Angela éplorée, en voilà une situation gênante!

Deuxième essai, Alice.

- Euh, je ne sais pas Bella, commença-t-elle. Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin cette après-midi. Et puis, honnêtement, tu as déjà conduits une voiture aussi puissante?

Quelle nouille, j'avais oublié que je lui demandais de me prêter une Porsche!

Troisième essai, Emmett. Non, certainement pas, moi dans la Jeep ce n'était pas possible, même si je rigolai toute seule à l'idée de ma tête dépassant à peine le volant.

Quatrième essai, Jasper, heureux propriétaire d'une Audi TT.

- N'y pense même pas, Bella, me répliqua-t-il. Toi, tu ne crains peut-être plus rien mais ma voiture a peur des arbres, elle, et il y en a trop sur le bord de la route.

Cinquième essai, Rosalie.

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas en courant, me rétorqua-t-elle. Tu étais tellement désireuse de devenir comme nous, il faut un peu en profiter maintenant.

Elle termina sa phrase avec un petit sourire qui me rassura sur son sentiment à mon égard, elle restait distante mais ne m'excluait pas de la famille. Mais manifestement elle ne voulait pas me prêter son cabriolet.

Sixième essai, Carlisle.

- Hum, oui Bella, si tu veux mais j'en aurais besoin en fin d'après-midi, me dit-il gentiment.

Ouf, je pouvais quand même compter sur quelqu'un dans cette famille! Je lui sautai au cou pour le remercier ce qui, manifestement, le surprit.

Je me trouvai dans _le_ garage. J'étais devant la Mercedes, tétanisée à l'idée de monter dedans et de m'asseoir sur le siège conducteur. Alors la conduire…

Je pris une grande inspiration et appuyai sur le bouton pour déclencher l'ouverture centralisée. Je m'installai sur le siège, réglai sa position ainsi que celle des rétroviseurs. Je mis le contact et une douce vibration sortie du moteur. J'appuyai doucement sur la pédale d'accélération, desserrai le frein à main et… calai. Ça commençait bien. Tâchant de conserver mon calme, je remis le frein à main et coupai le contact puis je redémarrai la voiture et réessayai la pédale. La voiture vibra mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Nom d'un chien, le frein à main! je ne l'avais pourtant jamais oublié sur ma Chevrolet. La troisième tentative fut plus heureuse et la voiture avança en silence. Toujours fébrile, je sortis précautionneusement du garage.

Arg! Toute la famille s'était réunie pour voir comment je me débrouillai. Comme si je n'avais jamais conduis avant! Le plus gênant fut sans aucun doute qu'ils avaient entendu mes deux échecs pour démarrer. Je décidai de partir sans les regarder, mais je ne retins pas pour autant un grognement qui me fit retrousser les lèvres. Qu'ils rigolent entre eux si ils voulaient, moi j'avais autre chose à faire.

La Mercedes était vraiment agréable à conduire, je compris ce que disait Edward à propos des vampires et la puissance de leur voiture. Si il me proposait de nouveau de m'offrir une voiture, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir encore y résister.

J'arrivai rapidement chez Angela. Elle m'avait prévenu que ses parents seraient absents pour l'après-midi ce qui m'arrangeait beaucoup. Je garai la voiture et allai actionner la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, Angela m'accueillie le visage bouleversé. Une odeur étrange, pas celle d'Angela qui était délicieuse, me fit presque suffoquer.

- Entre, Bella, je t'en prie, m'invita Angela la voix tremblante.

J'avançai dans l'entrée, toujours cette effluve. Je suivie Angela qui m'emmena au salon. Une sensation étrange. Sans m'y attendre Jacob se rua sur moi et me prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Bella, tu va bien, ils ne t'ont rien fait. J'avais peur que…

Une expression dégoûtée apparue sur son visage alors qu'il me repoussa rageuse.

- Tu es froide, m'assena-t-il.

Je me relevai d'un bond, furieuse.

- Et ça t'étonne? Après tout, tu étais là le jour où c'est arrivé!

- Une griffure ne nécessitait pas un tel traitement, grogna-t-il en commençant à trembler. Il n'avait pas à te faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a transformé, c'est toi, répliquai-je froidement.

Le choc de ma déclaration stoppa net ses tremblements, il me regarda d'un air abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu as blessé trois personnes ce jour-là. Ben, Edward et moi…

- Non, je sais que j'ai tué Ben, gémit-il soudain désespéré. Angela, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je sais que c'est impossible, je me dégoûte moi-même.

- Je ne…je ne comprends pas ce que… tu viens faire là-dedans, bégaya-t-elle.

- Oh, je pensais que tu savais, dit-il soudain dérouté. C'est moi la bête qui vous ait attaqué. Un loup-garou censé protéger les humains des vampires. Et au lieu de ça…

Il nous jeta un regard désolé tandis qu'Angela s'écroulait sur le fauteuil qui était bien heureusement derrière elle. Elle s'était évanouie, je l'installai plus confortablement dans le siège mais n'essayai pas de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Elle respirait normalement et c'était le principal, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle écoute de nouveau toutes ces explications.

- Jacob, repris-je. Tu n'as pas tué Ben, tu as… permis sa transformation en vampire, et la mienne aussi. Le sang d'Edward nous a en quelque sorte contaminé.

- Mais, tu es toujours la même, répondit-il les yeux ronds de stupeur.

- Oui, c'est mon petit talent de vampire paraît-il, continuai-je calmement en esquissant un sourire sans joie.

- Et Ben, où est-il?

- Il est parti à Denali, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. On a détruit sa vie. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux coupables dans cette affaire.

Je le regardai réagir à ma déclaration. Il sursauta, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, il avait dû prendre toute la responsabilité sur lui depuis tout ce temps.

- C'est moi qui vous ai blessé, pas l'inverse que je sache, grommela-t-il en me lançant un regard mauvais. Si tu crois que ça va alléger mon aversion envers ce que je suis, tu te trompes complètement. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me sors plus de telles niaiseries.

- Penses-tu que tout ça ce serait passé si je n'étais pas venue te voir, si je ne t'avais pas annoncé certaines choses qui t'ont fortement déplus.

A ces mots, son regard se fixa sur moi.

- Tu en as eu au moins la moitié. Et vos autres projets, ça avance? Je suppose que je ne serais pas invité, ricana-t-il méchamment.

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je en me tournant vers Angela.

Je l'entendais sangloter à côté de nous, elle avait malheureusement reprit trop vite connaissance. Si j'avais voulu lui faire passer une bonne journée, c'était raté. Elle était encore sur le point de défaillir, à ce rythme là, elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps avant de s'évanouir une deuxième fois.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seules, Jacob, je t'en prie. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- Et tu peux résister? me demanda-t-il méfiant sans qu'il soit nécessaire de préciser de quoi il parlait.

- Encore mon petit pouvoir, je me nourris comme avant, lui répondis-je d'un ton que j'espérai assez assuré pour ne pas me trahir car je ne voulais pas lui avouer la réaction que me provoquait désormais la vue du sang.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de nous revoir, Bella. Je voulais aussi te prévenir que vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de la rouquine, on s'en est occupé, déclara-t-il avant de sortir sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Voilà, les ponts étaient définitivement coupés entre Jacob et moi.

Je restai seule face à Angela, elle me regardait maintenant d'un air horrifié.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Angela, commençai-je. Il n'aurait pas fallut que toi et Ben soyez impliqués.

- Bella, balbutia-t-elle. Peux-tu m'expliqué quelle est cette histoire avec des loups-garous?

Je pris alors le temps de tout lui expliquer, mon histoire, celle des vampires et celle des loups-garous.

En partant, j'embrassai Angela et humai son délicieux parfum. J'étais sûre de mon geste, si il n'y avait pas trace de sang, mes pulsions de vampire restaient tout à fait contrôlables.

Conduire la voiture au retour fut aussi agréable qu'à l'aller et je me surpris à imaginer quelle voiture Edward pourrait-il bien m'offrir. Arrivée chez les Cullen, je fus à peine surprise de les retrouver assemblés devant la porte du garage, tous prêts à examiner la voiture pour chercher les bosses et éraflures. Fière qu'il n'y ait eu aucun accrochage, je tirai la langue à Edward et garai la voiture à sa place sans problème.

* * *

_Byebye Jacob (je suis pas mécontente, je ne l'aime pas!!). Et aussi Angela, elle ne reviendra plus dans mon histoire._

_La suite bientôt si vous me laissez des reviews (ahah, j'essaye le chantage!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Pour me faire pardonner du méchant chantage (et aussi parce que j'ai eu plein de gentilles reviews, merci, merci, merci), je vous envoie la suite très rapidement. _

_**Kya Fanel que se révèle être Moonymei**: et alors, je me suis demandée s'il y avait un dédoublement de personnalité dans l'histoire, mais j'ai vite découvert la petite touche "Mei" dans le commentaire! c'est vrai j'aime pas trop Jacob et j'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner sa personnalité, alors je comprends que ce passage ne soit pas le plus réussis, mais toi tu crois toujours qu'il est innofensif(Sam n'a pas l'air vrai méchant pourtant il n'a pas su se contrôler face à Emily, bon c'est vrai il était tout seul comme loup-garou). Ouhlala, toujours un compliment sur mon écriture, waou ça fait plaisir!!!_

_**Gothika**: et en plus je ne vous fais pas trop patienter entre deux chapitres, je suis trop gentille!!! (ça m'arrive souvent de m'envoyer des fleurs, ça fait du bien au moral)_

_**léti1515**: tu aimes bien Ben et Angela? je prends note mais je ne promets rien._

_**Theriel**: ouh, moi pas contente du tout!!! comment ça je poste plus vite quand il n'y a pas de reviews? Au contraire, il faut m'en mettre, ça me booste pour poster plus vite (quelque fois j'attends de reçevoir plus de reviews pour poster). Si tu trouves ma fic marrante, ça va changer à la fin..._

_**SoSo**: et voilà le 8 (pas la peine de sursauter à chaque fois!!!)_

_**EetB**: désolée je n'ai pas reçu_ _les musiques (je me doutais bien d'un truc comme ça). Tout le monde est content que Jacob parte, il ne plaît vraiment pas!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: Eh oui, Jacob est l'intru dans l'histoire, personne ne peut l'aimer!_

_**Kyu-chan**: merci, voilà la suite_

_**Akito**: oups, trop tard effectivement pour le mariage, la scène est déjà écrite (chapitre 10 pour info)_

_**peopleforpeace**: fans, tu as dis "fans", ouh, c'est trop gentil!!! encore quelque chapitres, un peu d'humour et ça va se corser._

_**kyky 2 alias Kya Fanel**: si tu ne relèves pas les fautes c'est plutôt bon signe. Effectivement, j'essaye de ne pas mettre les prénoms trop souvent mais je ne fais pas toujours assez attention. La voiture? tu veras... Encore merci pour les compliments sur mes description, avant cette fic, je m'en serais cru incapable._

* * *

Chapitre 8: Annonces 

La semaine restante chez les Cullen passa trop vite mais fut joyeuse.

Il nous fallut bien évidemment, à Edward et moi, leur annoncer notre décision de nous marier. Je laissai faire Edward, plus à l'aise que moi pour cette grande déclaration. Ça sera de toute façon à mon tour de le dire à Charlie ensuite!

Nous demandâmes à toute la famille de se réunir au salon. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Edward prit une grande inspiration et commença en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bella et moi allons nous marier…

On pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas prit de gants pour annoncer ça, je ne pourrai pas me le permettre avec Charlie, sauf si je voulais sa mort. Les exclamations le coupèrent dans sa phrase qu'il ne prit pas la peine de terminer. Il était plus occupé à caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. Je fermai les yeux mais fus obligée de les rouvrir lorsqu'Alice me sauta dessus.

- Oh, Bella, je n'en pouvais plus, vous en avez mis du temps à nous le dire. Et puis c'était tellement romantique ta façon de lui dire, s'exclama-t-elle ne sentant plus sa joie.

Au souvenir de mon 'oui' à Edward, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Était-il possible qu'elle ait vu tous les détails dans sa vision. Oh, non, je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face maintenant!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, mes visions sont très pudiques, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement mais avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne me rassura pas totalement.

Edward, lui, souriait. Il était aux anges et croulait sous les félicitations que la famille nous adressait à tous les deux.

- Et c'est pour quand la fête, intervint Emmett visiblement enthousiaste.

- On vous le dira quand on aura fixé une date, déclara Edward.

J'en fus rassurée, j'étais heureuse de l'épouser mais je ne voulais pas non plus me précipiter. Je ne cessais de regarder Edward, j'avais l'impression de lui avoir fais le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit.

Je fus surprise lorsque Rosalie vint me voir et m'embrassa pour me dire qu'elle était heureuse pour nous.

- Et puis, si tu as besoin d'aide pour l'organisation, n'hésite pas à me le demander, ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

J'étais vraiment contente que notre relation s'améliore, après tout nous étions destinés à être sœur. Je la remerciai chaleureusement de sa proposition que j'étais bien décidée à ne pas oublier. Je comptais aussi sur Alice mais j'étais sûre que Rosalie arriverait à calmer les idées exubérantes de sa sœur.

- Ah, il faudra une calèche aussi, et puis prévenir le fleuriste qu'il nous faudra beaucoup, beaucoup de roses blanches, peut-être des rouges aussi, ça rehaussera un peu. Il ne faut pas oublié non plus…

Je grimaçai en entendant l'annoncé de tout ce qu'elle comptait organiser et me demandai si il serait vraiment égoïste de ma part de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Une fête simple et épouser Edward, voilà qui me suffisait.

Je me tournai vers lui dans l'espoir qu'il refreine les ambitions de sa sœur mais je sursautai en l'entendant lui aussi énumérer tous les préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Je lui jetai un regard chargé de reproches, il n'était pas question que tout le monde décide à ma place, c'était _mon_ mariage.

- Et que dirais-tu d'aller voir tout de suite pour les alliances? me demanda l'air de rien.

- Mais j'ai déjà une bague Edward, lui répliquai-je guère enthousiaste à ce qu'il me traîne dans toutes les bijouteries de luxe de Seattle.

- Je te l'ai offert en guise de bague de fiançailles, Bella. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'offrir une alliance digne de ce nom. Et puis, tu ne veux pas que j'en ai une moi-même, termina-t-il avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je manquai de défaillir à l'idée d'Edward portant une alliance, celle qui le liait à moi. Il dut le sentir et m'embrassa passionnément pour me convaincre de nouveau de son amour pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser plus longtemps sa proposition et nous voilà parti pour Seattle. Nous parlâmes du mariage en chemin et je réussis à lui faire accepter le fait que je voulais une cérémonie assez simple, j'écartai d'emblée la calèche. Il parvint néanmoins à m'imposer les nombreuses roses voulues par Alice.

Il me fit entrer dans une joaillerie qui me sembla être la plus chère de toute la ville. Je faillis d'ailleurs m'étouffer en voyant les prix affichés en vitrine.

- Edward, tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère, m'indignai-je. Tu sais bien que je ne serais pas capable de porter une telle bague.

- Fais-moi plaisir, Bella, ne regarde pas les chiffres. Concentre-toi sur les alliances et dis-moi celle qui te plaît.

Il me dit ça en me prenant la main et m'emmenant devant la vitrine consacrée aux alliances. Je les regardai toutes attentivement, essayant de faire abstraction aux trop nombreux chiffres affichés sur les étiquettes.

- Celle-ci me paraît pas mal, dis-je en lui désignant un simple anneau d'or gris, entremêlant or mat et or brillant, avec trois petits diamants incrustés sur le dessus.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas de toi, la plupart des femmes auraient cherché les plus gros diamants mais toi, tu choisis la simplicité. Ça me plaît bien, conclu-t-il en m'embrassant sous l'oreille.

- Et toi, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

En guise de réponse, il me montra un anneau similaire, exposé à côté de _mon_ alliance, également en or gris mais sans diamant. Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, j'étais convaincue qu'il avait choisi son alliance bien avant et il était visiblement heureux que je jette mon dévolue sur la bague jumelle.

La décision n'avait pas été longue à prendre. Voilà déjà une chose de faite! Je parus moins sûre de moi quand Edward me proposa d'aller directement voir mon père, j'étais sensée rentrer ce soir de toute manière.

Le face à face avec mon père se passa mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Charlie n'était pas ravi par cette décision mais il respecta mon choix, il me demanda seulement de prendre soin de moi. Je le lui promis, heureusement je pouvais être sincère maintenant que j'avais cette invulnérabilité de vampire. Avant ça, je n'aurais pas parié sur mon bon état physique sans penser à un nombre minimum de séjours à l'hôpital. J'allais pouvoir résilier mon 'abonnement', ce lieu ne me manquera pas.

Charlie ne cessait de fusiller Edward du regard, il devait lui en vouloir de lui enlever sa fille. En effet, Edward me demanda, devant mon père, de venir habiter chez lui, dans un appartement qu'il avait acheté à proximité de l'université où nous étions tous les deux inscrits. Oh, me lever tous les matins à ses côtés - même si lui ne dormait pas - et véritablement partager sa vie. C'était sûr maintenant, nous voilà ensemble pour l'éternité, il n'y avait plus aucunes raisons que l'on soit séparé.

Ma mère fut légèrement plus hystérique au téléphone, j'étais trop jeune selon elle. Pas vraiment plus qu'elle quand elle avait épousé Charlie, en fait. Elle n'avait pas le choix et elle fut bien obligée d'accepter ma décision.

* * *

_bon, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, alors dites-moi votre avis à vous. _

_Pas de chantage cette fois mais sachez que j'attends toujours d'avoir un nombre suffisant de reviews pour poster la suite, donc: plus de reviews rapidementsuite plus rapide à arriver_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, dans la même veine que 'Baseball' et le début du 7 (Bella demandant une voiture). J'éspère qu'il vous plaira. Je précise qu'on fait un petit bond en avant (environ 7 mois)_

_**Kya**: eh, toi aussi tu es la première à m'envoyer une review, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir une si tôt pour partir de bonne humeur au boulot! La fin est trop rapide parce que j'ai tout coupé quand j'ai relu l'annonce de leur mariage à Charlie écrite par ta jumelle: c'était déjà super bien écrit et j'ai préféré mettre l'épisode des alliances (et oui, vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir)_

_**Gothika**: j'ai imaginé l'alliance que j'aimerais avoir (même s'il me manque le mari, snif!)_

_**fascination 120**: ça fait plaisir d'avoir des 'fidèles', merci beaucoup_

_**EetB**: ahah, je n'ai pas fais de description de Bella parce ça me semblait logique que tout le monde savait déjà à quoi elle ressemble. Alors, j'essaye maintenant: visage oval, cheveux souples et assez longs châtains foncés, grands yeux bruns, plus foncés que ses cheveux, et bien dessinés, taille moyenne, silhouette fine mais en rondeur. Pour moi ce serait plus Danielle Pannabaker qu'Emily Browing. Pour Edward, désolée je n'arrive pas à trouver d'acteur qui ait le visage que lui donne mon imagination (pas Henry Calvill en tout cas, il a un visage trop carré à mon goût) et il est trop difficile à décrire._

_**Kyu-chan**: voilà la suite!(très rapide quand même)_

_**léti1515**: nan, ça compte pas (même si ça ferait plaisir au petit compteur). La scène du mariage sera finalement nécessaire au côté dramatique de la fin de ma fic, surprise..._

_**Andy:** wow, j'aime bien le nouveau nom, ça fait plaisir!! Le mariage ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais le prochain, promis!_

_**Caroo**: encore un nouveau nom!! merci!_

_**Mei**: comme expliqué à ta jumelle, quand j'ai relu ton passage de Bella et Edward qui annonce leur mariage à Charlie, j'ai trouvé que je n'en avais fais qu'une pâle copie (même si je l'avais écrit avant) alors j'ai coupé et remplacé par un paragraphe narratif. _

_**SoSo**: merci beaucoup, je continue à poster à mon rythme (pas plus de 2 jours entre chaque chapitre, et plus souvent 1 seul jour)_

_**mini-goth**: ben alors, t'es pas romantique? Le mariage se sera le prochain chapitre, lis-le quand même, la fin est importante._

_**peopleforpeace**: encore ce prochain chapitre de calme avant la tempête._

_Et **merci** à tous les lecteurs anonymes (une petite review, please!)_

* * *

Chapitre 9: Cadeau 

- Bonjour mon ange, me susurra Edward à l'oreille. Tu m'as raconté plein de choses intéressantes cette nuit.

Voilà une déclaration qui me réveilla instantanément. Je m'assis d'un bond dans le lit et fis face à Edward.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore, m'écriai-je.

- Hum, je ne crois pas que je vais te le dire cette fois-ci.

Il avait prit mon visage entre ses mains et ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à lâcher le morceau.

- Et si je te prends par les sentiments, murmurai-je approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu dois tout me dire si tu veux que l'on se marie, dis-je avec une expression boudeuse en m'éloignant de lui.

- Ah non, ça tu m'as promis. Que je te réponde ou pas, tu seras ma femme dans un mois.

Nous avions enfin fixé la date, après plusieurs mois d'hésitations. Ce sera donc pour mai. Cela faisait déjà un moment que j'étais devenue vampire et je ne le regrettais pas à un seul instant. Les réveils à côté d'Edward étaient toujours aussi délicieux. Sauf quand je parlais dans mon sommeil et que cette tête de mule refusait de m'en donner la teneur.

- Tu sais que je ne vais pas arrêter de m'angoisser pour ce que je t'ai dis.

- Alors je te promets d'y mettre fin ce soir mais à une condition, m'annonça-t-il avec son sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Interdiction de râler. Ce qui va se passer, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé cette nuit.

- Non, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Si tu continues comme ça, on fait chambres à part pour que tu ne m'espionnes plus quand je dors.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me résisterais? me demanda-t-il en reprenant possession des mes lèvres. Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans une pièce fermée à clé?

Tout en m'embrassant, il continua à me démontrer que je n'avais aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Je le savais déjà, je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Tant pis, on verra bien ce qu'il allait me préparer ce soir.

Il était l'heure de se lever et d'aller en cours. Edward avait prit soin d'acheter un bel appartement à proximité de la fac où nous nous étions tous les deux inscrits. Il avait fait sensation le premier jour où nous étions arrivés en cours, moi, à côté de lui, je faisais pâle figure. La personnalité étrange et mystérieuse d'Edward finit néanmoins par repousser les assauts de toutes ces femmes. Quand ça ne marchait pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les fusiller du regard en tachant de mettre toute ma nature de vampire dans cette action, en évitant de grogner tout de même, bien que ça leur aurait cloué le bec une fois pour toute!

Apparemment Edward avait besoin de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution car il m'annonça qu'il ne m'accompagnerait pas à la fac aujourd'hui. Aïe! je m'attendais au pire.

Les cours de la matinée me parurent très longs, d'autant plus que je ne cessais de penser à la soirée qui m'attendait et à ce que j'avais bien pu demander à Edward. La transformation, c'était fait, le mariage aussi et en plus c'était lui qui l'avait demandé.

Je n'écoutais le cours que d'une oreille distraite notant quelques mots par-ci par-là. L'après-midi fut encore plus longue, je dus aller travailler en bibliothèque pour essayer de compléter les cours du matin que je n'avais que partiellement suivis. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et réussis à me convaincre que moins je penserais à la 'surprise' d'Edward, plus ma journée passera vite.

Après trois heures pénibles passées à la bibliothèque, je pris conscience que mes efforts resteraient vaincs. Je décidai alors de rentrer à l'appartement, à pieds bien sûr puisque Edward m'avait lâché pour la journée et que je n'avais laissé ma voiture à Forks.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, j'eu la surprise de voir Edward adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Que manigançait-il donc à m'attendre ainsi? Il avait l'air sûr de lui, il devait avoir mit son plan à exécution.

- Bien travaillé? me demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres quand je fus arrivée face à lui.

- Non, pas vraiment, répliquai-je renfrognée. Et toi, ta journée?

- Je suis assez fier de moi. Alors qu'en penses-tu?

Il m'avait fait tourner avec une telle rapidité que j'en eu un peu le tournis pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il m'avait mise face à la rue.

- Pas beaucoup de circulation, personne dans la rue. Heureusement pour toi sinon on pourrait se demander pourquoi tu me fais faire la toupie.

Ma bonne humeur n'était pas prête à revenir s'il commençait à me poser des énigmes.

- Bella, souffla-t-il presque désespéré. C'est devant tes yeux que ça se passe.

- Hein.

Oh non, c'était donc une voiture que je lui avais demandé cette nuit. Et elle était là désormais, face à moi. Je déglutis n'en revenant pas de mon souhait inconscient et du modèle qu'Edward avait choisi.

- Tu es sûr que je t'ai réclamé une Porsche cette nuit?

- Non, tu as juste répété 'voiture' plusieurs fois, rigola-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras alors que je contemplais encore cette merveille.

- Edward, je vais faire trop de dégâts avec ça, murmurai-je affolée.

- Effectivement, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent d'aller t'entraîner dans un endroit calme avant de conduire en ville.

Conduire en ville? Il voulait donc que je me rende à la fac avec une Porsche! Là, il était sûr que ce serait moi qui ferais sensation!

- Je pensais pourtant que tu n'aimais pas les voitures trop tape-à-l'œil, grognai-je.

- Hum, mais je voulais le meilleur pour toi, répondit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. Veux-tu aller l'essayer.

- Quoi, la conduire, m'écriai-je paniquée.

- Je t'emmène à un endroit où tu ne pourras faire de mal à personne.

A personne peut-être mais j'étais convaincue que la voiture allait souffrir. Nous partîmes donc pour la campagne environnante où nous avions toutes les chances de trouver des routes désertes. La puissance de cette voiture avait l'air vraiment phénoménale, Edward la conduisait de manière tout à fait décontractée alors que j'angoissais déjà.

Arrivés sur une route tranquille et en ligne droite, Edward me fit changer de place et je me retrouvai derrière le volant. L'épisode de la Mercedes ce n'était rien comparé à ça. J'étais tétanisée, les mains cramponnées au volant, je regardai droit devant moi incapable de démarrer la voiture.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va avancer, Bella, me dit doucement Edward à l'oreille. Tu débrayes et tu accélères doucement, s'il te plaît.

- Plutôt mourir, répondis-je lugubre.

- C'est déjà fait pour nous deux Bella. Il n'y a plus que la voiture qui va rendre l'âme à force d'attendre ton bon vouloir.

Rageusement, j'appuyai sur l'embrayage, passai la première et accélérai d'un coup. Évidemment, je fis caler le moteur et Edward me regarda, une expression désespérée sur son visage.

- Ne sois pas têtue comme ça, Bella. Tu sais très bien conduire.

Je grognai en guise de réponse et refis une tentative plus sérieuse. La Porsche avança tout en douceur, son moteur ronronnant. Vite grisée par la puissance de la voiture, j'accélérai en prenant enfin du plaisir à la conduire. Je tournai mon visage illuminé par l'ivresse de la vitesse vers Edward visiblement fier de lui.

- Regarde la route, Bella, me sermonna-t-il.

Rassurée sur mes compétences à conduire cette voiture exceptionnelle, ce fut moi qui nous ramenai, sans heurts, jusqu'à l'appartement.

Comme je m'y attendais, je ne passais plus inaperçu à la fac. Que toutes ces femmes qui louchaient encore sur mon fiancé comprennent bien qu'il ne me quitterait jamais pour l'une d'entre elles !

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre de transition pour arriver...au mariage!!!_

_suite prochainement avoir reçu les reviews!!! (s'il vous plaît!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Je vous l'ai promis, plein de reviews rapidement donc chapitre posté rapidement, je suis quelqu'un de parole!!!_

_**Caroo**: tu me diras si ce chapitre te plaît aussi!!!_

_**Uial**: merci!!! c'est trop gentil de me faire les reviews des autres chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et oui, je suis rapide et apparemment personne ne s'est plaint! Et voilà le mariage!_

_**Gothika**: oui, le choix d'Edward pour la Porsche n'était pas le plus crédible mais sinon le chapitre aurait été moins drôle!!_

_**Kya**: je corrige souvent mes textes avant de les poster et je change quelques fois des phrases mais oublie d'enlever des mots ou d'en rajouter, ça peut expliquer quelques petites fautes (tu m'en veux dis!). Relis bien la phrase avec le 'que' devant, je pense qu'elle est réellement correcte. Continus à me citer les passages que tu aimes bien, ça me fais toujours plaisir!!!_

_**Mei**: merci!!!! Bonne idée que celle de Stéphenie Meyer que de faire parler Bella pendant son sommeil! PS: je t'assure, sincèrement, que ta scène avec Charlie était déjà parfaite! désolée, j'ai tout effacé (pas de preuves)!_

_**Kyu-chan**: et voilà, toujours aussi rapide._

_**léti1515**: merci beaucoup!! (envois moi quand même plusieurs reviews si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas!!!)_

_**SoSo:** eh, c'est vrai ça, je n'ai pas pensé aux dégats, dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle!!!_

_**Andy**: merci pour la précision (je ne sais pas toujours et ce n'est pas facile pour répondre). Tu me rassures, je pensais que tout le monde allait penser tout de suite à la voiture!! J'espère encore te surprendre. PS: on ne vera plus Bella au volant._

_**EetB**: les visages des personnages, c'est l'imagination des lecteurs, voilà le plaisir du livre par rapport au cinéma!!! _

_**mini-goth**: je ne vais pas trop de surprendre avec le mariage, tu as déjà presque tout deviné!!! J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même le chapitre._

_**fascination120**: profites-en bien!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: et oui, elle a une voiture mais on ne va plus beaucoup la voir (la voiture bien sûr!!)_

_**Charly.17**: merci d'être sortie de l'anonymat!!! si tu savais comme ça fait plaisir de se dire que ce qu'on écrit donne envie aux lecteurs(plutôt lectrices ici) de laisser un petit moy. Encore merci beaucoup!!_

_**peopleforpeace**: bah, j'ai pas trouvé d'autres voitures luxueuses qui me plaisaient (j'aime pas les ferrari). Tin tin tintin (à lire au rythme voulu!) _

* * *

Chapitre 10: Mariage 

- Alice, non, râlai-je une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir l'empêcher de continuer.

Elle tira encore plus fort sur les lacets du corset et j'en eu le souffle coupé.

- Où est le problème, Bella, me disputa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas quel mal ça te fait de souffrir un peu pour enfiler cette robe.

Alice m'en voulait toujours un peu de ne pas avoir cédée à toutes ses exigences. D'ailleurs, la robe n'était pas celle sur laquelle elle avait jeté son dévolu. Trop simple à son goût, elle était de couleur ivoire, toute en soie, lacée dans le dos et me laissait les épaules dénudées. La seule fantaisie était de petites broderies, ton sur ton, sur le haut de la robe.

Pour ne pas trop frustrer Alice, j'avais accepté qu'elle me coiffe à son idée. Elle avait malheureuse comprit le mot 'coiffure' plus largement que je ne l'aurais voulu et me présenta donc un immense voile d'un même ivoire que la robe mais avec de petites perles dorées incrustées dans un motif régulier sur tout son pourtour.

- C'est trop long, voyons, m'indignai-je. Il est magnifique mais je vais me prendre les pieds dedans!

- Mais non, fais donc confiance à tes demoiselles d'honneur, rigola-t-elle plus détendue maintenant.

Rosalie et Alice tenaient effectivement ce rôle et j'étais rassurée de les avoir à mes côtés. Je comptais sur elles pour me rattraper quand je me prendrais les pieds dans ce voile ou lorsque mes talons aiguilles me trahiront.

J'avais été réveillé assez tard ce matin, trop tard pour pouvoir descendre au rez-de-chaussée de la maison des Cullen, où avait lieu la cérémonie, et voir la décoration qu'Alice avait préparé. Je m'attendais donc au pire, milliers de roses et profusion de guirlandes aux teintes pastelles. Du moment qu'Edward était là peu m'importait le décor.

- Voilà, c'est fini, déclara Rosalie en mettant une dernière épingle à cheveux pour faire tenir mon voile.

Alice m'emmena face à la psyché, je m'observai pendant un moment faisant des grimaces à mon reflet pour me moquer de moi. Un mariage! Je n'aurais jamais parié que je me serais mariée un jour. Je me plaisais bien, cette robe me convenait, heureusement que j'avais réussi à résister aux assauts d'Alice et son goût pour les robes 'originales'.

- Prête? demandèrent les deux sœurs en même temps.

- Oui, soupirai-je.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je me plaçai en haut des escaliers. J'allais finir de les descendre sur les fesses, c'était inévitable! J'avançai mon pied pour le poser sur la première marche, la cheville de mon pied resté à terre protesta et commença à se plier.

- Bella, fais un effort s'il te plaît, me réprimanda Alice en me retenant.

Mon grognement de protestation résonna dans la maison et je rougis instantanément en pensant à mes parents qui devaient m'attendre en bas.

- Chut! m'intima Rosalie. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de descendre cet escalier, j'appelle Emmett pour qu'il te porte jusqu'en bas.

Voilà qui me convainquit d'affronter ces maudites marches le plus vite possible. Je fus surprise d'arriver en bas sur mes deux jambes et sans qu'Alice ou Rosalie aient été obligé de me soutenir. J'aperçu mon père venir à ma rencontre pour me mener à l'autel qui avait été installé dans une pièce adjacente. La cérémonie avait peu de chance de se tenir à l'extérieur entre les jours de pluie et ceux où le soleil brillait. C'était d'ailleurs le soleil qui avait décidé de se montrer aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas encore vu quelle serait la réaction de ma peau au soleil, j'étais curieuse de savoir si je brillerais ou si je resterais aussi pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Manifestement ce n'était pas le bon jour pour faire de tels essais.

La décoration était bien telle que je me l'imaginais. Alice n'avait mit aucune limite au foisonnement de fleurs, rubans et autres fanfreluches. Je la regardai avec un regard de reproche qu'elle ignora superbement en continuant à me sourire.

- Allons-y, Bella, me dit Charlie d'une voix émue en me prenant ma main pour la poser sur son bras et se plaçant devant la porte qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir.

Rosalie passa derrière moi pour arranger ma robe et mon voile. Alice ouvrit le battant et une musique douce résonna dans la salle, Edward était installé au piano et jouait ma berceuse. L'émotion était intense et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, ah non, pas aujourd'hui! Dès que je fus à la moitié de la salle, il s'arrêta et regagna sa place. Divin! Il était irrésistible dans son costume, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait avoir cette allure de dieu grec. La marche nuptiale prit le relais de ma berceuse et résonna dans la pièce en me donnant des frissons.

L'assemblée était plutôt restreinte, nous n'avions, ni moi ni Edward, de famille très nombreuse. J'avançai comme sur un petit nuage et manquai de m'étaler en trébuchant sur un pli du tapis. Je poussai un « nom d'un chien » retentissant. Emmett et Jasper pouffèrent de rire et je les entendis dire à Rosalie « gagné! ». Alors comme ça ils pariaient sur ma maladresse! Je fus reconnaissante à Rosalie de m'avoir fait confiance. Les ignorant, je fixai mon regard sur Edward qui m'attendait avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

J'écoutai à peine les paroles du pasteur et souriais à Edward. Au moment de dire « oui, je le veux » mon émotion me fit bégayer. J'entendis Rosalie murmurer « gagné! » à Emmett et Jasper que grognèrent faiblement en guise de réponse. Peu importe, Edward venait de dire « oui » et nous étions déclarés 'mari et femme'.

Me tenant le visage entre ses mains, Edward m'embrassant passionnément et mes joues rougirent d'un coup en pensant à tous les spectateurs que nous avions. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alice que j'entendis prononcer « gagné! », elle avait donc elle aussi parié contre moi et mes faiblesses humaines, décidément je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes nouveaux frères et sœurs!

Terminant son baiser par un « je t'aime » plein de tendresse, Edward et moi nous tournâmes en direction de l'assemblée qui nous applaudissait depuis déjà un bon moment.

Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le visage tourmenté d'Alice, ma main se crispa dans celle d'Edward. Il fixa immédiatement son regard sur celui de sa sœur. Le visage de mon mari se durcit instantanément en décryptant les pensées d'Alice. Qu'y avait-il encore? Et juste le jour de mon mariage!

- Bella, fais sortir les invités, m'intima-t-il. Tout suite.

- Que ce passe t-il, Edward. Dis-moi.

- Plus tard.

- Je…

- Fais-moi confiance, Bella, me coupa Edward.

Il me fit descendre de l'estrade en reprenant un sourire de façade. Je me dirigeai vers mes parents ne sachant vraiment pas quoi leur raconter.

- Félicitations ma chérie, me dit Renée en m'embrassant chaleureusement.

- Merci maman. Euh… je crois qu'Alice n'a pas terminé de préparer le salon. Vous ne voulez pas attendre un peu dehors, balbutiai-je en essayant de conserver mon sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit très grave s'il manque un bouquet de roses sur une table, Bella, répliqua Charlie d'un ton moqueur. Rassure-la, nous ne lui en tiendrons pas rigueur.

Complètement ratée ma tentative! Carlisle prit alors l'initiative de s'adresser à toute l'assemblée, il allait sûrement être plus compétent que moi.

- Je suis désolé, nous avons un petit contre temps, le traiteur s'est trompé dans la livraison. Nous l'avons appelé et il doit nous livrer en urgence, mais pas avant trois heures. Même si le soleil s'est caché, il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui, vous devriez profiter du parc.

Même avec d'aussi faibles excuses, le pouvoir de persuasion de Carlisle fit miracle et les invités sortir se promener.

- Viens, Bella, dit-il d'une voix grave qui me fit peur.

Il me conduisit vers le salon où toute la famille, ma famille, s'était rassemblée. Plus une personne.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir gâché leur mariage, je m'en veux... et c'est pas fini!_

_Comme d'hab, je veux des reviews!!!! (serais-je trop exigente, et bien, dites-le moi avec une review...)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et me revoià encore, un chapitre par jour, je vous gâte là!!! (profitez-en, ça peut ne pas durer)_

_MERCI, j'ai de plus en plus de reviews et ça me fait énormément plaisir!!! Je viens d'ailleurs de dépasser les 100 et je trouve ça génial!_

_**SoSo**: Jake? Tu te trompes!!! Eheh, le double post c'était pour être ma numéro 100, car oui c'est toi avec ta deuxième review, merci beaucoup!!!_

_**Uial**: tu n'aurais pas piraté mon ordinateur par hasard? C'est toujours toi qui trouves la solution (comme le baseball)!!!_

_**Caroo**: j'espère que ton coeur tiendra jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire... _

_**Kya**: et bien tu vas voir que je l'ai sacrément gâché son mariage!!! Tu me diras des nouvelles de la fin de ce chapitre!_

_**Gothika**: Jacob? deuxième fois que l'on me le propose, mais non! J'aurais bien fais un dessin de la robe mais je ne voyais pas comment le mettre sur le site._

_**morghanne**: pour info, je saute de joie dès que je vois un nouveau nom!!! merciii! sadique, moi? tu n'as encore rien vu..._

_**Kyu-chan:** je coupe à ces passages-là justement parce que c'est cruelle!!!_

_**léti1515**: tu vas vite voir que la vie que je réserve à Bella n'a rien de parfaite, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait quelques chapitres 'légers' avant ça._

_**Mei**: nan, les loups-garous je ne les aime pas!!! donc c'est... Tu aurais parié contre Bella ou tu l'aurais soutenu?_

_**peopleforpeace**: et ouais les fins stressantes m'apportent plus de reviews, alors je ne vais pas me géner pour continuer!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** voilà, tu vas bientôt connaître le pertubateur..._

_**fascination120**: merci, et voilà la suite!!_

_**Andy:** Bella a du caractère elle aussi, même face à Alice!!! si tu ne m'en veux pas je continuerais à faire des fins comme celle du chapitre précédent, moi j'aime bien!!!! (suis méchante!)_

_**Theriel**: merci!! promis, je continue!_

* * *

Chapitre 11: Alec 

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas tenu parole, elle n'est ni morte ni vampire. Seulement mariée, commença Alec observant calmement la situation. Vous savez quelle doit être la suite des évènements.

Comment osait-il venir gâcher mon mariage? Pourquoi avait-il choisis aujourd'hui pour débarquer? Furieuse, je grognai rageusement tout en lui sautant dessus. Un de mes talons se prit dans le voile et Edward me rattrapa de justesse avant que j'atteigne le sol. Le visage d'ange d'Alec avait pris une expression surprise et curieuse.

- Intéressant, très intéressant, commenta-t-il.

- Tu constates qu'elle fait partie de nôtres, maintenant tu peux partir, répliqua Edward d'un ton hargneux.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Comme vous le savez tous, Aro est toujours très curieux de voir de nouveaux talents et celui-ci va certainement l'enthousiasmer. Il m'a lui-même demandé de ramener Bella si elle présentait un talent quelconque.

Alec ne s'était pas départi de son sourire faussement chaleureux et calculateur, ses yeux étaient noirs, il était littéralement assoiffé. Je fus prise d'une soudaine angoisse pour nos invités et tous les habitants de Forks. Non, il ne pourra pas chasser ici, nous l'en empêcherons. Il ne pouvait pas résister face à sept vampires et demi, je ne me considèrerais jamais comme un vampire à part entière. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il venu seul? C'était du suicide, tout simplement!

- J'invite donc Bella à me suivre à Voltera, continua-t-il. Le meilleur accueil lui sera fait là-bas. Il va de soit qu'elle vient seule, cette invitation ne saurait constituer votre voyage de noce.

Les paroles d'Alec me firent froid dans le dos. S'attendait-il à ce que je rejoigne leur groupe? Pensait-il vraiment que je me séparerais d'Edward aussi facilement? Je ne cessais d'observer Alec ne comprenant pas son allure si décontractée, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui m'échappait.

Edward grogna, je sentais qu'il était prêt à sauter sur Alec mais il arrivait pour le moment à se contenir.

- Comment peux-tu imaginer, un seul instant, que nous allons laisser partir Bella?

- Peut-être parce que personne ici n'a le choix, lui répondit Alec sèchement comme contraint lui aussi à obéir aux ordres.

Emmett commençait visiblement à s'échauffer, il avait enlevé sa veste de costume pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Je vis Jasper se concentrer et Emmett se détendre… un peu. Carlisle n'était pas encore intervenu et semblait réfléchir. Mais à quoi pouvait-il penser? je n'irais pas, point!

- Il n'est pas question que je me rende une nouvelle fois dans cette fichue ville, grognai-je m'adressant à Alec.

- Au risque de me répéter, tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua Alec toujours aussi serein.

- Pourquoi Bella doit-elle te suivre? demanda Carlisle d'une voix calme. Il me semble, dis-moi si je me trompe, qu'elle avait le droit de repartir vivante à la condition qu'elle devienne vampire. Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Nous ne vous devons plus rien.

Alec me déconcertait vraiment, il était tellement sûr de lui.

- Les Volturi n'ont pas à justifier leurs actions.

En même temps Emmett, Jasper et Edward se ruèrent sur Alec dans un concert de rugissements que les invités durent entendre de l'extérieur.

- Non, rugit Carlisle à son tour.

De grandes flammes bleues avaient jailli du sol devant les trois attaquants qui s'arrêtèrent net. Les flammes disparurent aussitôt obéissant à la volonté d'Alec. Le grondement qui sortait de la gorge d'Edward ne sembla pas se stopper pour autant, au contraire. Alors c'était ça, si le pouvoir de Jane était de faire souffrir mille morts à un vampire, Alec pouvait lui en tuer plusieurs d'un coup en les transformant en torche humaine, mauvaise expression mais assez imagée pour me faire peur. Je comprenais mieux maintenant sa suffisance. Avec un tel talent il ne devait craindre personne, à part Jane peut-être.

- Vous, calmez-vous grogna Carlisle à l'intention de ses trois fils puis il se tourna vers Alec. Il y a sûrement une solution à notre problème, il nous suffit de la trouver.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Carlisle perdre son calme, lui toujours si serein et maître de la situation. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice ne quittaient pas Alec des yeux. Elles semblaient plus tranquilles que les garçons mais pas moins déterminées.

- Hum, je l'ai trouvé, déclara Alec. Bella vient avec moi et elle sera de retour, si elle le souhaite, dans une semaine. Vous restez là mais vous avez l'autorisation de venir nous rejoindre à la fin du délai.

La fin de cette déclaration était bien sûr adressée essentiellement à Edward qui avait du mal à reprendre son calme. Je le regardai, les yeux affolés, ma santé mentale ne pourra pas survivre autant de temps dans un lieu où tant d'humains mourraient pour assurer la survie d'une bande de monstres. Edward ne me regardait pas, ses pupilles étaient fixées sur Alec. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il y serait sûrement parvenu.

- Bien entendu, je vous laisse terminer les festivités et profiter de votre nuit de noce. Par contre, la lune de miel devra attendre, annonça Alec d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux.

Ses pieds ne parurent pas toucher le sol quand il 's'envola' vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la forêt. Il nous laissait là, abasourdis et furieux. Je me sentais dans une impasse. En fait, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me rendre en Italie pour une seconde fois. Alec avait été assez clair sur ses intentions si je ne le suivais pas, le feu était vraiment quelque chose de redoutable pour les vampires et je ne voulais mettre aucun d'entre eux en danger.

- Viens Bella, on s'en va, déclara Edward en me tirant par le bras.

- Où ça? demandai-je stupéfaite de sa réaction.

- Loin, me répondit-il d'une voix dure.

- Non, on ne peut pas. Il va s'en prendre aux autres, on ne peut pas, balbutiai-je en commençant à perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs.

Je sentais mes jambes fléchir et trembler sous mon corps, le calme que j'avais su conserver pendant l'entretien partait peu à peu.

- Edward, les invités! criai-je horrifiée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Carlisle va leur dire de partir, répliqua-t-il sans changer de ton et en me tenant toujours le bras.

- Non, arrête! lui intimai-je en sentant des larmes de panique envahir mes yeux. Alec était assoiffé et il est parti dans la forêt, mes parents doivent peut-être s'y promener en ce moment.

Sans dire un mot, Edward me lâcha et se précipita vers sa famille en leur expliquant la situation qu'apparemment j'avais été la seule à voir. Tous les vampires sortirent en direction des bois. Je restais là, seule, incapable de courir pour les aider. Mes jambes ne me portèrent plus et je m'écroulais, la soie se gonflant autours de moi. Je ne pus retenir les sanglots plus longtemps. J'étais terrifiée pour mes parents, pour Edward et pour moi.

* * *

_Je sens que vous allez encore m'en vouloir avec une fin comme ça!!! Je me découvre un petit côté cruelle avec mes lectrices (et peut-être des lecteurs???)!!!_

_Comme toujours, petites (ou grandes) reviews pour connaître la suite!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je vous mets la suite ou je ne la mets pas? Hum, oui allé, je la mets... Bonne lecture!!!_

_**SoSo**: toujoutrs la première review!!! ça fait plaisir d'en avoir à lire avant d'aller dormir! Ne t'arrête sourtout pas de me dire que tu aimes ma fic!!! Cruelle? Rha, oui je l'avoue._

_**morghanne**: tu as raison, le summum de mon sadisme sera dans le prochain chapitre!!! Cruelle avec mes lectrices? Bo non, je ne vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps..._

_**Mei**: promis le chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps et c'est un (heureux) hasard si je réponds à tes attentes!!! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour le côté obscur de ma fic!_

_**Kya:** rha, je ne peux pas contenter les deux soeurs, c'est donc toi qui vas être déçue!! Edward ne va pas être présent (moi aussi je suis triste!) dans tous les chapitres. Et non, moi je ne leur veux pas de mal à ses parents!!!_

_**Myki**: en fait, j'ai toujours plusieurs chapitre d'avance donc je peux poster rapidement sans trop de problèmes. Moi aussi je n'ai pas trouvé mon Edward ('Jules' n'est plus d'actualité maintenant!!) alors je me venge sur Bella!!! Oui, je suis (un peu) sadique! Continues à m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait plaisir!!! _

_**fascination120**: eheh, j'aime bien le suspense!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** et oui, je vous ai mis en condition avant avec quelques chapitres 'marrants' et maintenant le stress..._

_**Gothika:** j'ai essayé de trouver un pouvoir vraiment effrayant pour les vampires, je pense effectivement qu'ils peuvent vraiment avoir peur du feu. Voilà la suite!_

_**léti1515:** c'est pas fini... Pauvre Bella, elle va vraiment souffrir!_

_**EetB:** je m'attendais pas à ce que le mariage ne t'enthousiasme pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me ratrappe avec la suite!!!!_

_**Uial**: oui, j'ai vraiment été bluffée que tu ais trouvé les deux fois!!! Devineras-tu la fin? (impossible pour l'instant à moins d'être dans mon ordinateur ou dans ma tête)_

_**mini-goth**: nan, je suis pas gentille!!! (enfin si vu que j'envoie les chapitres rapidement!) _

_**Kyu-chan**: oh si je vais avoir des choses à me reprocher, je fais trop souffrir Bella!!! Mais attention, tout ce que tu as écris pourra être considéré comme des preuves s'il m'arrivait malheur!!!!!!!! _

_**Andy**: moi non plus j'aime pas Jacob! T'inquiète, je ne suis sadique qu'avec Bella!!!_

_**peopleforpeace**: il faut lire la suite pour savoir ce que mon imagination (cruelle) a inventé pour notre couple mythique!!!!!!! voilà un début (de suite)_

* * *

Chapitre 12: Voyage 

Il avait fallu finir la journée avec les invités, tous vivants heureusement, aucune excuse ne convenait pour pouvoir tout arrêter et il était impensable de leur expliquer la situation. Charlie, Renée et Phil parurent assez inquiet de mon teint blafard, je me sentais vide. Edward restait maître de lui, il arrivait à garder un sourire figé tandis que je n'étais capable que d'esquisser des grimaces. J'étais parvenue à lui faire abandonner l'idée de fuir Alec en laissant des victimes potentielles (aussi bien vampires qu'humains) derrière nous.

La soirée me parut longue, interminable. Je me laissai faire et ne pensai à rien, à tel point qu'Edward réussit à me faire danser. J'étais cramponnée à lui et mes mouvements étaient ceux d'une marionnette dont une personne sadique agitait les fils. Edward ne cessait de me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Qu'en savait-il que tout allait bien se passer? Je refusais de mettre en danger ma nouvelle famille, il ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis.

Les invités finirent par partir et Edward me porta dans notre chambre. Des roses avaient été disposé dans toute la pièce, les lumières étaient tamisées.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, murmura-t-il désespéré. J'avais préparé tout cela ce matin. Je ne pensais pas que cette journée se passerait ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne, lui répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Non, je t'interdis de penser comme ça. Seul les Volturi et toute leur clique en sont responsables.

- Oui, dis-je d'un ton aussi monocorde.

Le regard affolé par mon état catatonique, Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire réagir. C'était ce qu'il me fallait pour oublier, momentanément, les derniers évènements, pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre. Je lui rendis son baiser avec passion et nous fîmes l'amour avec toute la tendresse qui était possible.

Il me fut impossible de dormir cette nuit-là, je le dévorais des yeux, je voulais me repaître de son visage, de ses yeux topazes, de son corps. Il me dévisagea également toute la nuit et nous nous échangions des caresses de temps à autre.

Le matin arriva trop rapidement. Ce fut Esmée qui nous annonça, à travers la porte, qu'ils étaient. _Ils_? Edward me dit d'un ton lugubre que Jane avait rejoint Alec durant la nuit.

Edward me porta jusqu'au salon, j'étais épuisée et abattue.

- Si elle ne peut pas marcher, je la porterais volontiers, commenta Alec d'une voix aimable.

Je me cramponnais encore plus fort à mon mari qui s'était mis à grogner en même temps que moi. J'avais peur qu'Alec décide de mettre cette 'menace' à exécution et demandai à Edward de me poser. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes.

- Oui, étonnant en effet, déclara placidement Jane tout en me détaillant. Je crois bien qu'un tel phénomène ne s'est encore jamais vu. Ce n'est plus seulement sur les autres que s'exerce ton pouvoir, c'est surtout sur toi-même. Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est exceptionnel.

- Je me fiche de tout ça, laissez-moi ici et partez, hurlai-je d'un coup.

- Très bien, vous vous êtes dit au revoir? demanda Alec sans me prêter attention.

- Je viens avec elle, vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher! rugit Edward.

- Alec, je te laisse ici. Tu nous rejoindras plus tard. Si vous débarquez avant le délai d'une semaine, Bella sera morte, assena Jane soudain d'une voix dure.

Elle me prit par le bras et me tira dehors avec une violence qui m'étonnait venant d'un être ressemblant autant à un ange. Edward restait à grogner face à Alec qui s'était négligemment appuyé sur un côté de la porte.

Jane me poussa d'un coup sec à l'arrière d'une voiture aux vitres teintées.

- Pitié, arrête de pleurer, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça pendant tout le voyage, se plaignit-elle.

Grand bien lui fasse, si elle croyait que j'allais obéir alors que j'avais le pouvoir de l'énerver! Mais après tout, de quoi avais-je peur? Les Volturi n'allaient pas me manger! Ils avaient déjà trouvé mon point faible, Edward. Ils avaient gâché notre mariage et m'avaient arraché à lui. Une semaine, il fallait que j'attende une petite semaine pour le revoir, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'éternité. Je me calmai peu à peu, convaincue qu'il ne m'arriverait rien et que ce séjour serait bientôt fini.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Jane me fit descendre de la voiture et me conduisit à un magasin.

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais oublié de prendre tes affaires, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Je grognai en guise de réponse et entrai pour m'acheter quelques vêtements de rechange et un nécessaire de toilette. Je sortis de la boutique et me dirigeai directement vers une cafétéria pour boire un thé avant de partir, j'avais bien besoin de ça pour tenir debout, par contre j'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de consistant.

- Eh, où vas-tu? demanda Jane surprise par ma démarche résolu.

- J'ai besoin d'un thé, lui répliquai-je sans la regarder.

- Quoi? Encore plus intéressant. As-tu déjà goûté au sang?

- Non.

Je commandai mon thé et pris tout mon temps pour avaler la boisson bouillante. Cette chaleur avait toujours un drôle d'effet sur moi, comme si tout mon corps, en général glacé, arrivait à redevenir comme avant, vivant.

- Allons-y, l'avion va partir, déclara Jane en serrant violemment mon bras.

Le trajet fut épouvantable, Jane ne cessait de ma parler, manière perverse de m'empêcher de penser à Edward. J'essayai de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait mais sa voix avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Ce voyage me rappela douloureusement celui que j'avais effectué un an plus tôt.

Heureusement le sommeil m'offrir quelques heures sereines où je ne cessai de rêver de mon époux. Une semaine.

Le trajet entre l'aéroport et Voltera me sembla bien trop court, je cherchai un moyen de reculer le moment où je me retrouverai face à Marcus, Caïus et Aro. M'enfuir? J'y avais déjà pensé mais Jane me surveillait trop étroitement. L'attaquer? Trop risqué, je voulais absolument revoir Edward.

- Nous sommes arrivées, m'annonça Jane en m'ouvrant la portière de la voiture et me proposant sa main que j'ignorai royalement.

Il faisait nuit, aucun risque de sortir pour les vampires, la ville semblait d'ailleurs en être remplie, ou bien était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours? Jane m'emmena jusqu'à la bâtisse que j'avais quitté un an plus tôt en espérant ne jamais y revenir.

A l'accueil, une nouvelle femme, tout aussi polie et serviable que Gianna, nous accueillie. Je me demandai furtivement ce qu'était devenue son prédécesseur, allais-je la retrouver en vampire ou ne plus la revoir du tout? Je suivis Jane en silence, ne regardant pas ce qui m'entourait, ignorant les vampires que nous croisions et qui me jetaient des regards étonnés.

Jane me fit pénétrer dans un salon qui je ne connaissais pas, il y avait là une ambiance chaleureuse et presque réconfortante. Les couleurs chaudes des murs et les sièges confortables invitaient à la détente. Sans y être invitée, je m'assis dans un des fauteuils, j'étais épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je fermai les yeux en me remémorant le visage de mon amour.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis positivement ravi de te revoir, claironna Aro en me sortant brutalement de ma rêverie.

Il venait d'entrer par une porte, dissimulée derrière une tenture, avec ses gardes du corps qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il était suivit de ses deux compagnons et de leurs compagnes. Caïus et Marcus restaient impassibles face à moi tandis que la surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Aro.

- Oui, je sais. Intéressant, étonnant, déroutant. J'ai déjà eu le droit à tout ça, dis-je d'une voix blanche mais assurée.

- Non, c'est plus que ça! s'exclama Aro. Du jamais vu, mélanger deux natures ainsi c'en est presque… irréaliste. C'est un don inestimable, pouvoir se fondre comme cela dans deux espèces. Dis-moi tout, ma chère, que peux-tu faire et que t'est-il impossible de faire?

Je lui expliquai ce que j'étais devenue d'un ton monocorde et routinier. Plus vite ils comprendront ce que j'étais, plus vite ils me laisseront tranquille. Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel.

* * *

_Attention, après ça: **chapitre 13**!!!! ce n'est pas fait exprès mais, à mon sens, c'est le pire chapitre pour Bella!!! (ça ne va pas lui porter bonheur...)_

_Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Tout le monde est prêt pour ce chapitre? Et bien je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps!!!! (j'ai déjà mis un peu plus de temps à poster, désolée!!!)_

_Mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews!!_

_**Uial**: comme d'habitude, tu devines toujours tout mais comme il y a plusieurs propositions, je ne vais pas te dire laquelle est la bonne!!!!! Bravo quand même!_

_**Kya:** c'est surtout dans ce chapitre que je voulais dire qu'il n'était pas présent!!! pauvre Bella, devoir affronter ça sans Edward!!!! _

_**fascination120**: que dire à part merciiii!!!!!!!!!_

_**Gothika**: oh non, ça ne va pas être la période la plus heureuse de sa vie pour Bella! Enfin c'est mon avis, tu me diras ce que tu en pense._

_**Morghanne**: machiavélique? c'est pire que cruelle et sadique ça!! mais sûrement vrai! J'avoue que je m'en veux un peu de leur faire subir tout ça, mais sinon l'histoire n'est plus 'drôle'!!!_

_**Kyu-chan:** l'enfer... tu n'aurais pas pu trouvé de mot plus approprié pour le chapitre qui va suivre!!!!!!! Mais que me réserves-tu après? Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver pire que l'enfer!_

_**EetB**: pas compris ce que tu trouvais drôle, mais c'était peut-être ton esprit un peu sadique qui parlait... Je pense que tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre!_

_**Myki**: Bella n'est pas totalement sans défenses, elle a maintenant la résistance physique des vampires, mais j'aime tellement son côté maladroit que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire d'elle un super vampire! Pour Jacob, on ne le reverra plus, je n'ai jamais aimé ce personnage et je préfère le laisser tomber. Bon courage pour la reprise des cours (je compatis!!)_

_**SoSo**: même si tu ne laisses pas de review le jour même, tu peux toujours en mettre une après!!!! Tu me diras si tu pouvais t'attendre à ça pour Bella..._

_**Caroo**: mais si, il faut encore pouvoir supporter le suspense, courage c'est bientôt fini!!!_

_**Andy**: Aro est vraiment spécial mais j'ai bien aimer 'écrire' son personnage. Apparemment Edward manque à tout le monde, courage il revient bientôt! (j'ai été plutôt sympa, il est quand même souvent présent dans ma fic!) _

* * *

Chapitre 13: Damnation 

La semaine fut finalement très longue, interminable même. J'avais déjà passé cinq jours à obéir au bon vouloir d'Aro, toujours impeccablement poli à tel point qu'il en devenait obséquieux. Il me dégoûtait, toutes ces manières exquises alors qu'il tuait des humains pour vivre, écœurant.

Il disait vouloir mon bonheur en me faisant découvrir toutes les joies d'être vampire, je m'entraînais quotidiennement avec ses 'guerriers'. J'y mettais toute la mauvaise volonté possible. Je ne cessais de trébucher, tomber, m'étaler par terre. J'étais résolue à lui montrer que je n'étais bonne à rien, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vraiment besoin de forcer ma maladresse.

Une suite m'avait été prêté, la chambre avait toujours cette atmosphère chaleureuse qui me donnait la nausée. Ils furent tous surpris par mon alimentation humaine et il me fut permis de manger avec les hôtesses d'accueil, toutes humaines, qui travaillaient dans le bâtiment. Elles essayèrent de discuter avec moi me prenant pour une nouvelle recrue. Il leur fut impossible de me tirer un seul mot.

Plus qu'un jour et je serais libre. Je me réveillai le matin du dernier jour après une très courte et mauvaise nuit. J'avais hâte de finir cette journée. J'imaginais déjà Edward dans l'avion venant me retrouver. Il m'avait été interdit de lui téléphoner et sa voix, son regard, son corps me manquaient.

Une fois habillée, et après avoir avalé difficilement mon bol de céréales, je me dirigeai dans le salon où j'avais été accueillis le premier jour.

- Bonjour Bella, as-tu bien dormis?

Aro avait toujours cette manière de parler comme s'il se souciait réellement d'avoir les réponses à de telles questions. Peut-être était-ce le cas ici, mes capacités à dormir et à manger 'normalement' l'intriguaient toujours autant. Je savais que dormir était une de ces petites choses humaines qui manquait terriblement à Edward.

- Non, répondis-je sans plus entrer dans les détails.

- Oh, c'est dommage. Je pense que cette journée va être exceptionnelle, un bon sommeil n'aurait pas été superflu.

- Oui, c'est le dernier jour.

Voilà la seule chose qui me faisait tenir.

- Exactement, s'exclama-t-il soudain trop enthousiaste à mon goût. Suis-moi, Bella.

Je lui obéis, cherchant ce qu'il me réservait pour la fin de mon séjour.

La tension montait peu à peu tandis que je commençai à reconnaître les couloirs que nous parcourions. Ce hall immense, cette porte dorée et une autre en bois qui donnait sur l'antichambre où j'avais vu tout ces touristes, le festin de cette bande de vampire.

Un frisson d'horreur me fit trembler quand je perçus des voix commentant l'architecture du lieu, des voix joyeuses et insouciantes.

- Non! criai-je en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

Les larmes étaient déjà là, je distinguai les voix d'une quinzaine de personnes, une quinzaine de morts. Je n'eu pas la possibilité d'aller bien loin, je me retrouvai face-à-face avec Jane et Félix dont les yeux brillaient d'impatience.

- Personne ne t'obligera à quoi que ce soit Bella, intervint Aro derrière moi. Seulement à y assister pour être sûre que tu ne rates rien de ta nature de vampire.

- Je ne veux pas, hurlai-je d'une voix aigue, prête à craquer. Je ne peux pas, laissez-moi partir.

Félix m'avait attrapé pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et je me débattais pour échapper à cette horreur. Sans aucun problème, il me mena dans la salle où un groupe de touristes me regarda comme si j'étais une attraction de foire.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour, déclama Aro d'une voix puissante. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette ville mythique et j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que vous allez assister à un spectacle que vous ne verrez qu'une fois dans votre vie.

Je continuai à me débattre comme une furie et leur hurlai de s'enfuir, de ne pas rester là, qu'ils allaient mourir. Seul un homme d'une carrure impressionnante s'avança vers Aro pour lui demander que l'on me lâche et ce qu'il se passait vraiment ici.

Aro lui sourit et s'approcha de lui sans répondre, d'un geste rapide il attrapa l'homme qui avait voulu me porter secours et planta ses dents dans son cou. Ce fut le signal de départ pour tous les vampires qui se ruèrent sur les humains regroupés au centre de la pièce. Félix m'avait lâché et je m'écroulai à terre. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle et distinguai chaque visage horrifié malgré les larmes qui envahissaient mes yeux et coulaient le long de mes joues.

L'odeur du sang me rendit soudain assoiffée mais rien que de penser à mordre une de ces personnes me dégoûta. Je ne pouvais pas devenir comme eux, même si je sentais le venin qui suintait de mes dents et s'écoulait dans ma bouche.

Une femme réussit à s'échapper du carnage et se précipita vers moi.

- Aidez-moi, cria-t-elle hystérique dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent français. Ne les laissez pas me tuer, sauvez mon enfant.

Oh non, pas ça! cette femme tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Comment pouvaient-ils enlever la vie d'un être qui n'en avait encore rien vu? Je la regardai, complètement affolée, que pouvais-je faire? J'étais impuissante face à une dizaine de vampires.

Aro s'approcha de moi en essuyant distraitement un filet de sang qui s'échappait d'un coin de sa bouche.

- Il faut tout essayer dans la vie, Bella, j'y tiens vraiment, me dit-il d'une voix sereine. Je te propose un marché. Le bébé repart vivant si tu goûtes au sang, celui de la mère par exemple. Dis-toi que de toutes les manières elle est condamnée, et son enfant aussi si tu refuses.

Comment? Comment pourrais-je faire ça? J'étais au bord de la nausée, la tête me tournait et j'étais proche de l'inconscience lorsque j'entendis la femme me parler.

- Faites-le, je vous en prie, sauvez mon bébé.

Elle me suppliait, elle voulait que je la tue. Rouvrant les yeux, je la regardai. C'était le visage d'une mère désespérée et résolue, des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux mais son visage était décidé.

- Je mourais en sachant que vous sauvez mon enfant, je ne vous en voudrais jamais. Au contraire, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Vous n'allez pas me tuer, seulement sauver mon enfant.

- Quel est son nom? balbutiai-je sans savoir pourquoi je posai cette question.

- Valentin, dites-lui que c'était l'amour de ma vie, que c'était ma vie. Prenez soin de lui.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité mais elle déposa amoureusement son bébé contre le mur, le plus loin possible du massacre. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, il hurlait, terrifié par les cris qui retentissaient encore dans la salle. Aro m'observait toujours. La mère s'approcha de moi en dévoilant son cou pour que j'y plante mes dents. Je m'emparai de son poignet et ouvris la bouche. L'odeur du sang qui emplissait la salle était enivrante, je fermai les yeux et m'efforçai de penser uniquement au nourrisson.

Mes dents pénétrèrent d'un coup dans sa chair et atteignirent sans problème l'artère de son bras. Le sang s'écoula dans ma bouche tel un nectar inestimable. Je ne pouvais détacher ma bouche, j'avalai goulûment ce liquide chaud et délicieux. Ma première décision de m'arrêter à temps pour lui permettre de se transformer partie en fumée. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté. J'entendais les pulsations de plus en plus faibles de son cœur. Je ne pensais plus qu'à son sang, sa vie m'importait peu. Soudain plus un bruit, son cœur s'était arrêté. Je détachais mes lèvres de la plaie et la nausée me coupa le souffle. Je venais de tuer.

* * *

_Voilà, je suis plutôt fière de mon idée (même si c'est cruel, sadique et machiavélique), je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un d'autre ait osé écrire une telle scène sur ce site. _

_J'attends avec impatience plein, plein de reviews pour savoir si je ne suis pas allée trop loin!!!! Je sais que je maltraite vraiment Bella!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Et bien au moins ça a fait réagir mon précédent chapitre!!! Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un peu ce que j'espérais! Merci de ne pas m'en avoir trop voulu, apparement je ne suis pas la seule à être cruelle envers Bella!_

_Les réponses aux nombreuses reviews:_

_**Mei**: figures-toi que j'ai attendu ta review longtemps avant de mettre le chapitre 13 en ligne, et là, une fois décidée et le chapitre posté, voilà que je la reçoit!!! ça c'est de la synchronisation!!! Moi aussi j'aime bien le personnage d'Aro, il est très ambigu, à la fois poli et respectueux mais aussi cruel et sadique. Pour le bébé, je pense que les Volturi n'en ont absolument rien à faire, ça ne représente pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent (wha, l'expression imagée!!). Et puis, Aro est un homme, enfin vampire, de parole. _

_**SoSo**: beaucoup de questions dont tu trouveras les réponses dans la lecture du chapitre qui suit. Je suis plutôt contente de mon petit effet de surprise, j'avais peur que tout le monde devine où je voulais en venir avec le séjour de Bella à Voltera!! _

_**Kya**: alors comme ça tu t'en doutais!! preuve d'un esprit aussi sadique que le mien? Nan, en fait je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, loin de moi de vouloir autant de mal aux personnes... Désolée, l'idée des paris je ne l'ai pas refaite, mais ça m'a bien fait rire d'imaginer la scène!!! _

_**peopleforpeace**: apparemment il y a une grande majorité de sadiques sur ce site, c'est incroyable comme on aime voir Bella soufrir, la pauvre!!! Ah, je dis 'oui' à ta question!!! _

_**Gothika:** oui c'est sérieux, j'ai réellement osé!!! Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'Edward lui en veuille, après tout elle a sauvé la vie d'un bébé! Et puis, il y en a d'autres chez les Cullen qui ont déjà dérapé (Emmett, par exemple)!!! Je pense que Bella va déjà suffisament s'en vouloir comme ça._

_**EetB**: j'étais sûre et certaine que ce chapitre allait te plaire, il faut croire que ça fait du bien de voir les personnages soufrir dans une fic!!!!_

_**morghanne**: non, non, je n'oublie pas ta question, elle est très pertinante au contraire et tu vas bientôt avoir la réponse. Oui, je sais, je suis machiavélique comme tu dis (eheh, "la fin justifie les moyens"... en voilà une citation adéquate pour la fin de ma fic!!!!)_

_**puky:** merci, merci. Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé la scène bien écrite, c'est un peu une des scènes les plus importantes de ma fic, j'avais un peu peur de la rater!!_

_**fascination120**: merci, tu vas maintenant pouvoir voir ce qui va se passer!_

_**Kyu-chan**: ohlala, mais que me réserves-tu? En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui agravera mon cas (enfin, je ne crois pas)_

_**myki:** ouf, personne n'a été choqué par mon absolue cruauté, merci de me rassurer!!! La suite maintenant..._

_**Theriel**: pourquoi Edward serait-il furieux? Il aime Bella et elle n'a fait que sauver un enfant dont la mère était de toutes les façons condamnée. Et puis, Edward n'en a jamais voulu à Emmett d'avoir déjà dérapé, ni à Jasper de s'être nourri de sang humain avant d'avoir rencontré Alice..._

_**Andy:** tu as tout à fait raison, l'esprit de 'ma' Bella va dans ce sens. Merci pour le prénom, moi aussi j'aime bien (c'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai choisi!!!)_

_**Uial:** Edward n'avait pas le droit d'être là avant la fin du délai. Et puis, j'avoue avoir complètement zappé le pouvoir d'Alice sur le coup, enfin ce n'est pas fiable de toute façon. (tu vas voir une petite phrase pour dire qu'Alice n'a rien vu, je l'ai rajouté juste après avoir reça ta review, merci beaucoup!!) _

_**MERCI**_ _à tous les lecteurs (surtout lectrices) anonymes de ma fic, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à ma lire!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14: Valentin**

Jane m'avait reconduite jusqu'à ma chambre. Je portais le bébé que je ne parvenais pas à calmer. Je n'arrivai pas à me calmer moi-même d'ailleurs. Je me répétai sans cesse « il est vivant, il est vivant » mais j'avais du mal à me convaincre que j'avais bien agis. J'avais donné la mort.

Elle me laissa enfin seule avec le petit Valentin qui venait finalement de s'endormir dans le landau que sa mère avait laissé à l'accueil. Je devais encore rester l'après-midi dans ce lieu écœurant et immonde. Mes larmes s'étaient taries, je n'en avais plus à verser sur le sort de toutes ces personnes qui venaient de mourir, sur ce bébé qui n'avait plus de mère, sur moi qui avais probablement perdu mon âme.

La fatigue me submergea et je ne fis rien pour lutter contre ce moment d'inconscience. Je m'endormis à côté de Valentin.

Quelque chose effleura ma joue, une main. Je sursautai et reculai, effrayée par ce contact. Edward. Mes sanglots reprirent, plus puissant que jamais et je me jetai dans ses bras, mon corps tremblait, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle.

- Bella, que t'ont-ils fait, murmura-t-il apeuré par ma réaction. Chut, calme-toi, on va partir.

Je pensais ne plus avoir de larmes mais celles qui débordaient de mes yeux me détrompèrent. Je ne voulais plus lâcher Edward et m'agrippai de toutes mes forces à lui quand il voulu desserrer, légèrement, notre étreinte.

- Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plait, tu me fais peur, souffla-t-il éperdu.

J'ouvris les yeux et observai ce visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Ses yeux devinrent noirs quand il me regarda.

- Ils vont me payer ça, grogna-t-il. Je t'aime Bella, ce que tu as fait ne changera rien.

La tendresse était revenue dans son regard et sa voix. Je me demandai comment il deviné… mon crime, puisqu'il ne pouvait parler que de ça. Un miroir était disposé face à moi et un simple regard à mon reflet me fit comprendre à quel monstre je ressemblais. Rouges, mes yeux avaient la couleur du sang. Je les fermai aussitôt, espérant effacer cette image à tout jamais, et je me blottis de nouveau dans les bras d'Edward.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai ainsi pelotonnée contre lui, une seconde ou une éternité. Un cri me fit reprendre conscience de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui hurlait de peur ou de douleur comme ce matin. Un bébé. J'avais oublié qu'il était là, endormis juste à côté.

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers le landau, avec des gestes doux, mais en retenant sa respiration pour plus de sécurité, il prit le nourrisson qui hurlait dans ses bras.

- Hum, la couche doit être changée, déclara-t-il le nez plissé. Il attrapa le sac accroché au landau et fouilla dedans après avoir posé Valentin à côté de moi sur le lit. Il sortit le nécessaire pour le changer et commença à déshabiller le bébé.

- Tu sais t'occuper d'un bébé, toi? lui demandai-je abasourdie par cette découverte.

Je l'observai toujours, il préparait maintenant un biberon pour Valentin qui devait avoir très faim.

- J'ai quelques notions seulement. Tu me racontes. Si tu peux?

Sa voix était douce, rassurante et je lui racontais les évènements dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à la mort de la mère du bébé qui tétait avidement le biberon donné par Edward. Je lui confiai même ce que j'avais ressenti en buvant le sang de cette femme, son goût, son odeur. Il m'écoutait gravement, sans jamais m'interrompre. Quand j'eu finis mon récit, il reposa Valentin qui avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et il s'approcha de moi.

- Les seuls monstres sont ceux qui t'ont forcé à faire ça, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. N'oublie jamais les paroles de sa mère, elle t'a fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Elle t'a pardonné alors pardonne-toi aussi. Mais si tu m'en veux, je comprendrais, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé partir si j'avais su ce qu'ils avaient en tête, Alec ne le savait pas lui-même et Alice n'a rien vu qui nous permettait de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Pardonne-moi, Bella.

Il m'avait reprise contre lui et j'arrivais enfin à respirer calmement.

- Tu n'y es pour rien non plus, il faut arrêter de se considérer comme coupables des actes des autres. Je sais qu'elle voulait sauver son enfant mais j'aurais toujours le goût de son sang dans la bouche, murmurai-je la tête calée contre lui.

- Tu oublieras, un jour ou l'autre.

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas davantage à Voltera et rejoignîmes notre famille qui nous attendait dans un hôtel à Florence. Je ne voulais voir aucun de ces monstres. La traversée des couloirs me parut durer une éternité, je craignais de tomber sur Aro qui était bien du genre à vouloir me souhaiter un 'bon retour'. Je dus également persuader Edward de ne rien faire à l'encontre des Volturi, qu'aurait-il pu y gagner à part la mort? Je sentais quand même qu'il ne voulait pas en rester là, mais j'étais déterminée à l'empêcher de revenir me venger.

Nous partîmes aussitôt, emmenant Valentin avec nous. Arrivés à Florence, le premier problème se posa. Edward voulait laisser le bébé dans un hôpital, je voulais le garder avec moi. Nous savions déjà qu'il n'avait plus de famille, Edward s'était renseigné grâce aux papiers trouvés dans le sac de la mère. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de ma part de vouloir l'emmener avec nous mais cet enfant ne cessait de me rappeler la raison pour laquelle j'avais tué une femme, pour qu'il reste en vie. Je réussis à convaincre Edward de le ramener avec nous aux Etats-Unis afin qu'il ne grandisse pas avec le risque de connaître de même sort que sa mère, Voltera était trop proche de Florence.

A l'hôtel, toute la famille Cullen nous attendait. Mes yeux avaient à peu près repris leur couleur normal et j'avais moi-même repris quelque contenance. Ils ne me submergèrent pas de questions et j'en étais bien contente. Par contre, Valentin retint toute leur attention, ils étaient tous devant lui, en train de lui faire des grimaces pour lui arracher un petit sourire. Rosalie restait à l'écart, je savais déjà que ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant était ce qui était le plus douloureux pour elle dans sa nature de vampire. Je m'en voulais presque de la faire souffrir autant.

Edward parvint à faire passer Valentin sans qu'il ne soit inscrit sur nos passeports, l'hôtesse ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il en fut de même lorsque nous changeâmes d'avion à Rome. Encore ces mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient, ce voyage je l'avais déjà fait et je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état aujourd'hui qu'un an auparavant.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Forks s'effectua en silence, Edward et moi étions à l'arrière avec Valentin qui gazouillait tranquillement entre nous deux. Carlisle, qui conduisait, nous regardait fréquemment dans le rétroviseur central. Avait-il déjà compris ce que j'avais en tête? Arrivés à la maison, nous nous réunîmes au salon où, pour la deuxième et dernière fois, je fis le récit de mon séjour et celui de ma damnation. Aucun d'eux ne me reprocha ma conduire, au contraire, je ne voyais que compassion dans leurs yeux. Je leur en fus éternellement reconnaissante, mes remords m'étaient déjà difficilement supportables.

- Avez-vous pris une décision pour Valentin? demanda Carlisle en me dévisageant.

- Je veux l'adopter, déclarai-je d'un ton ferme et résolu.

Edward sursauta à ces mots et me lança un regard que je ne sus décrypter, ni surpris, ni mécontent.

- Bella, pourrait-on en discuter seul à seul avant? me supplia-t-il.

Il m'entraîna dans notre chambre, je portais toujours Valentin dans mes bras. Edward s'assit sur le lit et m'attira vers lui. Il caressa ma joue puis celle du bébé.

- Penses-tu vraiment que nous pourrions nous occuper d'un petit humain d'à peine six mois?

- Oui. C'est la seule façon pour moi de me pardonner… un peu. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sereinement sans savoir ce qu'il devient.

J'étais déterminée. Je ne pensais même pas aux petits détails tels que l'absence de papiers en règle pour Valentin… ou l'annoncer et l'expliquer à mes parents.

- Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais, balbutia Edward soudain désarmé face à ma décision. Je n'ai pas la même maîtrise que toi sur la tentation que représente…

Je lui jetai un regard noir qu'il dû comprendre immédiatement, il était maladroit de me reparler de tentation aussi tôt.

- Excuse-moi, Bella, continua-t-il tendrement. Seras-tu capable d'élever un enfant qui va grandir, vieillir et mourir. Tu sais qu'il ne sera pas question qu'il devienne comme nous.

- Ça sera à lui d'en décider quand il le pourra. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de problèmes qui n'auront pas lieu avant une vingtaine d'année.

Edward soupira, vaincu. Il regarda Valentin de telle façon que son attachement à ce petit être était déjà perceptible. Le bébé éclata de rire devant la grimace que lui fit Edward. Je souris, j'étais bien, sereine. Maman.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que la fin ne fait pas trop 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants' (bon, déjà il n'y en a qu'un). Je vous laisse imaginer Edward avec un bébé dans les bras..._

_Et oui, je vous l'avais annoncé au début du chapitre 6, nous voilà au chapitre 14 et ma fic est finie... Moi, ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur, mais bon, il faut bien mettre le mot **FIN.**_

_Je suis super motivée pour faire une suite mais je manque d'inspiration en ce moment, donc, même s'il y en a une, il faudra patienter un petit moment!!!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (surtout si vous avez des pistes à me donner pour la suite!!!!), je vous répondrais dans un 'faux chapitre'. _

_**MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUT LE MONDE**_


	15. Merci non, ce n

Comme promis, un 'faux chapitre' pour vous répondre et surtout vous dire **MERCI** d'avoir lu ma fic (et apparemment d'avoir apprécié!!).

Toutes ces reviews me motivent à fond pour écrire une suite mais ce n'est pas évident. En fait, 'papa Edward' c'était mon gros délire et une suite avec un Valentin bébé est presque impossible à écrire, trop d'incohérences!!! Mais j'essaye quand même de faire une suite (et je ne vous dirai pas en quoi ça consiste sinon ce n'est pas drôle!!!!). J'aimerais pouvoir poster tout ça avant le 2 novembre (devinez pourquoi!!) donc je vais quand même me dépêcher!

Attention: je ne promets rien quant à la suite de ma fic, ni le sujet, ni que je parviendrais à en faire une!!!

Les réponses maintenant:

**Andy**: ben oui qu'il est adorable, tous les bébés sont mignons!!! Désolée pas d'épilogue, déjà parce que j'ai bien aimé terminer ma fic avec le mot 'maman' et puis aussi parce que c'est à tout le monde maintenant d'imaginer la suite!!!

**SoSo**: non, pas d'épilogue, à toi d'imaginer Edward s'occuper quotidiennement d'un bébé!! Eh oui, j'ai déliré avec cette image de notre bel Apollon avec un bébé dans les bras!!! (impossible je pense, tant bien même les personnages seraient réels!!)

**Mei**: merci, merci et encore merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as dis dans toutes tes reviews, et pour tes remarques aussi (je sais, Jacob est vraiment trop méchant dans ma fic!!). C'est vrai que j'ai eu du temps pour écrire ma fic donc j'ai été assez rapide mais mes chapitres sont beaucoup plus courts que les tiens, et il me semble que tu postes rapidemment toi aussi ces derniers temps!!!! (dommage pour nous, tes cours reprennent!). Valentin plus grand était déjà une de mes idées, je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

**Uial:** comment ça? tu ne connais pas encore la suite de l'histoire!! Pourtant tu as été trés doué pour savoir de quoi allaient parler mes chapitres avant même que je les poste!!!!!!! Honnêtement, tu m'as épaté! Encore merci pour toute tes reviews.

**Kya:** un conseil, si tu fais une crise cardiaque, évite d'appeler un hôpital psychiatrique, c'est pas la bonne adresse!!!! Je sais, notre couple mythique avec un bébé c'est impossible mais ça m'a bien fait délirer d'écrire ça!! Eh oui, j'ai eu du temps pour écrire ma fic (quelques jours de congés et ma solitude devant l'ordinateur le soir après le boulot). Hum, pour ton idée je crois que j'ai trouvé autre chose que Mike junior dans sa classe... Plein de merci pour tes reviews et toutes tes petites corrections qui m'ont motivé pour me relire le plus attentivement possible (ça n'a pas toujours suffit, je n'ai pas de correctrice moi!!!!)

**Fascination120**: merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!!!

**Morghanne**: je suis flattée de savoir que tu suivais quotidiennement ma fic, ça fait plaisir d'imaginer que ce qu'on écrit est attendu comme ça!!! Désolée mais mon cerveau 'machiavélique' est un peu en panne en ce moment, j'essaye d'imaginer quelque chose d'encore plus terrible mais ce n'est pas évident (aurais-je été trop cruelle dès le bébut?) Ah, alors, tu me payes combien pour la suite? C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça... (évidemment je n'aurais pas cette prétention, déjà parce que ce n'est pas le principe du site, d'autre part parce que Stéphenie Meyer ne serait pas d'accord et enfin parce que les reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont largement 'payé'). Encore et encore merci pour tes gentilles reviews!!!!

**Peopleforpeace**: merci beaucoup pour toutes les idées que tu me donnes pour la suite, je vais vraiment essayer d'un faire une (en fait, j'ai déjà plusieurs tentatives, mais c'est pas terrible). J'espère à bientôt.

**Myki:** oui, je sais c'était assez court, je vais faire des efforts pour faire une suite mais elle sera sous doutes assez courte elle aussi! Plus sombre, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra surtout de l'inspiration, sûrement un mélange des deux comme je l'ai fais cette fois-ci. Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils sur la suite.

**Gothika:** j'avais pourtant prévenue pour le nombre de chapitres!!! bon, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas répété après, c'était mon dernier effet de surprise! J'espère toujours avoir tes reviews si je fais une suite.

**Kyu-chan**: alléluia, j'échappe à l'enfer!!! merci de m'avoir fait rire avec tes menaces!

**EetB:** ah, ma lectrice la plus sadique (même un innofensif bébé tu le vois avec 'une sale tête', le pauvre!!), dès que ça se passe mal pour Edward et Bella ça te plaît davantage!!! (apparemment il y a beaucoup de personnes comme ça, ça doit être un moyen de se défouler). Si suite il y a, elle ne devrait pas être très longue, mais pas seulement un OS. Pour changer de fic j'attends la lecture du tome 3 pour repartir sur d'autres bases. Merci pour tous tes conseils (même si je ne peux pas toujours les suivre!!)

**Mini-goth**: merciiiii!!!!!!!!! plein d'idées! je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec tout ça (peut-être un OS avec Valentin bébé). Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me motive vraiment pour continuer.

**XxjustineblainxX**: ben oui, faut bien que Bella souffre un peu... y a pas de justice si elle a tout, amour et bonheur!!

**Caroo**: oui, ils gardent le bébé!!! 'maman' Bella et 'papa' Edward, un vrai délire!!!!

**Charly.17**: eheh, on ne l'avait pas souvent fait Edward en papa, hein!!! ma fic n'était pas très longue mais j'espère arriver à faire une suite...

**Anne**: ah un nouveau nom pour le dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être rapide pour la suite mais je ferais tout mon possible!!

**Theriel**: j'espère surtout arriver à continuer ma fic sans décevoir personne!!!


End file.
